


Frozen: a Haikyuu Au

by AceVII



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Frozen AU, Iwaoi mentioned, King Akiteru, M/M, Prince Tsukki, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, cursed fanfiction, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Prince Tsukishima Kei has been neglected by his elder brother Akiteru for years and never knew why. Today was suppose to be a whole new start, but something goes wrong.Basically a Frozen Haikyuu au
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 73
Kudos: 73





	1. Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise my next chapters (At least I think) will have more details than this (and will hopefully be longer), but like in the movie this is kinda just the opening

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

Kuroo jumped off the little sled Bokuto his friend reindeer was pulling, and scrambled into the line was adults heading onto the ice. He pulled out a carrot and holds it out to Bo, who chomps down on it happily. The messy haired boy takes a bite of the carrot after his friend then goes to catch up with the other ice harvesters.

_So cut through the heart cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart!_

_And break the frozen heart_

Bo pulled him out from under the feet of an adult, but Kuroo barely noticed as he looked up as the grown men with admiration, and stumbles into a run to follow their lead.

_Hyup!_

_Ho!_

_Watch your step!_

_Let it go!_

The cat eyed boy watched as a group of harvesters each plucked a square of ice out of the water. It looked easy enough. Kuroo squatted down and clamped his tool around a smaller ice cube then yanked his arms up...only to find his tool holding onto nothing.

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous._

_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic can’t be controlled_

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Hyup!_

As the other workers advanced to different stages in their routine, Kuroo was still struggling, but determined to get this dumb ice block on his little sled by the end of the day. Bo watched eagerly, licking his friend's face after the stubborn ice block jumped out of the water and splashed water on the messy haired boy.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining!_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

The sun starts to set, and the harvesters are still hard at work, lighting lanterns when the sun disappears behind the mountains completely. Kuroo heaves the ice block up once more, this time lifting it above his head and dropping it behind him. He would've fallen if it wasn't for his best buddy Bokuto nudging him upright.

_Cut through the heart cold and clear!_

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There’s beauty and there’s danger here_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart_

Kuroo notices the other men starting to pack up and picks up his own speed while pushing his ice block. He shoves it onto his sled as Bo holds their little lantern so the boy can see. As soon as Kuroo is on top of the ice, Bo stumbles forward before going in a trot. The boy and his reindeer look up at the sky as colored lights like rivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! But all in all I just hope you like it so far


	2. It was an Accident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS Daichi and Suga are the king and queen (or king I guess). Yes, I know Aki is older than them in the anime, but hey this a au

Akiteru was sleeping soundly in his room, when the shuffle of sheets caught his ear, and the soft patter of feet crossed the room. He smiled to himself, knowing what Kei, his little brother wanted. Of course as always he pretended to still be asleep just so the younger boy could have the pleasure of "waking" him up.

He kept himself from laughing when he felt Kei's presence at the side of his bed. "Aki...Aki wake up" Kei whisper loudly, climbing up onto the bed and jumping onto his older brother's sleeping form "Wake up Aki! Wake up wake up wake up!" the younger boy urges, shaking his brother more.

"Keiii, go back to sleep" Akiteru complains and tries to shift his body so his face is buried in his pillow.

He holds back a grunt as Kei flops down on top of him "I can't" his little brother says dramatically "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Akiteru says with a teasing tone, pushing his little brother off his back and onto the floor. Kei pouts as he sits there for a second, before realizing he knew just how to get Aki up.

He scrambles back onto his older brother, forcing one of his eyes open "Do you wanna build a snowman??" Kei asks, a smile growing on his face.

The older of the two opens his eyes, having known Kei was going to ask that, and places a knowing smile on his face.

Akiteru chuckles Kei practically drags him down the stairs, shushing him when he got to loud. "Come on come on!" Kei says excitedly, not caring about the volume of his voice at the moment.

The younger flings the door to the ballroom open, and pulls Aki in, spinning them in a circle as they both laugh. "Do the magic Aki!" he encourages with a giggle. Akiteru smiles and places a finger to his lips before twirling his arms around each other, resulting in blue ice sparkles appears out of thin air.

He winks at Kei then tosses the snowball he created into the air, watching as it explodes into snowflakes that cover the two brothers.

The younger Tsukishima boy laughs gleefully as he runs around his brother, trying to catch the snowflakes a they fall. He glances over at his brother, who has a mischievous smile on his face. Aki motions for him to come closer, and when Kei obeys he strikes his foot on the floor, and ice instantly covers the room.

The two get busy rolling snow into three big balls and placing them on top of each other. Akiteru tells Kei to sit down in a chair as he finishes bringing their snow friend to life. He finished the face and turns the snowman to face Kei "Hi I'm Yams and I like warm hugs!" he says in a goofy voice. The younger boy giggles and runs up to hug Yams their snowman "I love you Yams!" the boy exclaims.

The brothers get caught up in other snowy activities, like Aki pushing Kei and Yams on the ice like they were skating and even making a snow slide to go down.

Kei lands in a snow drift before coming up laughing, then jumping out of it, knowing Aki will catch him before he falls.

Akiteru is use to this and knows what to do "Hang on!" He says gently, making another snowdrift under his little brother. He always warns Kei not to go to fast, just so he has time to catch him, but tonight his little brother pushed his words away and sped up.

His eyes widened a bit as Kei started to get higher and higher from the floor, moving faster than he could make drifts. "Kei slow down!" he cries. Suddenly he slips, and falls onto his back right as Kei makes another jump from up high. "Kei!" he yells, and shoots a blast of ice out hoping to make a drift to catch his little brother. Instead it makes contact with Kei's forehead.

Akiteru watches in horror has Kei rolls limply onto a pile of snow and onto the icy floors. He scrambles up and runs over to his brother "Kei, come on this isn't funny" he says as he lifts his little brother's head onto his lap.

He gasps as a streak of pure white goes through Kei's blond hair, and he feels his lip start to quiver "Dad! Papa!" he yells, panic and tears causing his voice to crack.

The elder brother holds the younger tightly, and doesn't notice the ice starting to cover the whole room, freezing the door shut in the process "I'm so sorry Kei" he whimpers out.

Suddenly, his parents burst through the doors, and run over to the two children. "Akiteru! This is getting out of hand!" his father, King Daichi exclaims, but worry laces his tone instead of anger.

"It was an accident, I swear!" he cries and looks back down at his little brother "I swear it was Kei" he says and places his forehead to Kei's

His other father, Suga takes Kei gently but quickly from Akiteru, eyes wide with panic "He's ice cold!" he says, holding his youngest closer to his chest. Dichi places his hand on Kei's forehead, reeling back in shock of how cold is was, but keeping his mind level "I know where we have to go"

The king runs into the library, his family quick behind, and starts to frantically look through the books. He finds the one he needs and flips through it, stopping when the page he needs it open and a map falls at his feet.

The family is soon rushing out of the palace and into the forest on horseback, praying they can save their youngest member. Unbeknowst to them, a trail of ice follows the horse Akiteru in on with his father.

Kuroo has fallen behind the rest of harvesters, but there's no worry, he knows his way back well enough. As he crosses to the other side of a path, he sees people run by on horses. What strikes his attention is the trail one of the horses leaves behind. "Ice?" he questions out loud, and looks at Bokuto to make sure he's not crazy.

He unhooks Bo from the sled and hops on the reindeer's back, deciding to follow the trail to find what caused it. "Faster Bokuto!" he urges his friend, who grunts in acknowledgement before speeding up.

They make it to a clearing surrounded by rocks, and jumps behind the rocks to spy on whats happening. Kuroo and Bo silently clamber up to a higher spot where they can see perfectly into the clearing while staying hidden. A family is standing there, and Bo jumps at the opportunity to make new friends, but Kuroo drags him back behind the rocks with a shush.

"Please!" Daichi calls out "Please, my son, he needs help!" Akiteru watches with wide eyes as multiple rocks start to roll down to them, and soon he finds his family surrounded.

The rocks rolls out to reveal...trolls?! Aki backs up a little as an older troll walks up to them. "Your Majesty" he says taking Akiteru's hand in his hard ones "Born with the powers of cursed?" the troll asks his papa.

"Uh born" Daichi manages out, trying to get Kei help as quickly as they can "and they're getting stronger"

The troll walks over to his dad, who kneels down to let the elder see Kei "You are lucky it wasn't his heart" the trolls says with relief "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded"

"Do what must be done" Daichi says earnestly, as the troll nods "I recommend all magic, even the memories, just to be safe" and Akiteru watches as the elder alters all of Kei's memories with him and his magic "but don't worry Prince, I'll leave the fun" the troll comforts.

The elder troll takes all the memories back and seemingly places them back in Kei's head "He will be okay" he says with a sigh. Aki moves forward and kneels next to his dad "But he won't remember I have power?" he asks sadly.

Daichi places a hand on his shoulder in comfort "It's for the best" he tells gently. "Listen to me Akiteru" the old troll says, motioning for him to look that way "Your power will only grow" he says and he makes pictures of a seemingly older Akiteru, entertaining their subjects with his magic "There is beauty in it, but also great danger" and suddenly the picture turns red.

"You must learn to control it" the healer stats "but fear will be your enemy" and the red suddenly attacks his image and devours it.

Aki gasps in fear and buries his face in his papa's chest, as Daichi holds him tightly "No, he can learn to control it, I'm sure of it" he says determinedly "Until then...we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone" he says firmly.

Akiteru feels his heart break and a tear slide down his cheek at his papa's last statement. "Including Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm pretty sure it a little longer than my last chapter, heh sorry about that again. Kudos and comments are appreciated, but I'm not trying to make you! At the end of the day I'm writing this to give you some sort of entertainment in the day :)


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably put this out there, but Tsukki is gonna be pretty OOC in this. Sure I'll try to add a bit of his personality in, but he is gonna be a bit more happy I guess

Six year old Kei was walking past a big window in the halls, only to stop and run back. He sticks his face up against the glass, eyes lighting up at what he saw. Snow falling down creating soft banks of snow on the ground. He giggled and ran to his older brother's room "Aki?"

He knocks against the wood in a cute pattern "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asks excitedly, jumping up a little "Come on let's go and play!"

"I never see you anymore" Kei stats and gets on all fours to peek under the door "Come out the door. It's like you've gone away"

The younger boy runs and grabs two dinosaur plushies, then runs back and sits outside Aki's door "We use to be best buddies" he says making the two dinosaurs interact "And now we're not...I wish you'd tell me why" then Kei tosses the plushies aside "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The younger asks again "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Kei" Akiteru's voice says from the other side of the door.

The smile on Kei's face fades "Okay bye..." he mumbles sadly and walks away.

Kei's dads take him outside to play instead. Making snow forts and having snow ball fights, then ending the day with drinking hot cocoa in front of a warm fire. Though the whole time he was having fun, Kei would look up at Aki's window, hoping to see him and coax his brother out of the room. Sadly, it never happened.

Nine year old Kei slid down the hallways with his socks, before skidding to a stop in front of a familiar door. It had snowed the night before and it was the perfect time to have a fun snow day. He knocks the same pattern he does everytime, just to tell Aki it's him.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asks as usual everytime it snows "Or ride our bikes around the halls?" Kei chuckles a bit at the memory of doing that just the other day, falling down the stairs and running straight into his dads. Whoops.

"I think some company is over due" he pouts "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls" Kei turns and does finger guns at a picture nearby "Hang in there Joan"

The younger prince sighs "I just gets a little lonely, all the empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by" he explains, and proceeds to make a tick-tock noise just for effect.

After receiving no answer, Kei sighs sadly and walks away, only to run into his dads. They both look down at him with sympathy, his dad kneeling down and taking him into a hug "It's alright dear" Suga comforts. The young prince lets a few fat tears roll down his face "I just want to see him again.." he cries with a crushed tone. Daichi kneels down and hugs both his husband and youngest son "You will again one day. I promise" he reassures.

In Akiteru's room, his dads were trying to comfort him, but his fears were blocking them out "I'm scared Papa!" he whimpers "It's just getting stronger by the day!"

Daichi holds his hands out "It's alright Akiteru, but getting upset only makes it worse" he says gently and taking a step forward.

Aki backs up and brings his gloved hands to his chest "No! Please...stand back. I don't want to hurt you" he explains tearfully.

Suga places a comforting hand on Daichi's shoulder, both feeling the same sadness from Akiteru's words.

Kei runs down the halls, pausing for a second at his brother's door, before proceeding further down into his parent's room. He laughs a little and runs up to the both of them "See you in two weeks" he says, pulling them both into a hug, as they happily accept it. "Tell me all about the Kingdom of Fukurōdani when you get back" Kei commands jokingly. "We will, we promise" Suga smiles, cupping one of Kei's cheeks.

Akiteru was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his parents. He bowed slightly as they reached the bottom, looking up at them with fear evident in his eyes "Do you have to go?" he asks softly. "You'll be alright" Daichi tries to reassure "It's only for two weeks. We promise we'll be back."

News of the Kings of Karasuno never making it to Fukurōdani traveled quickly, and after two weeks without word, the worst was assumed. Kei was heartbroken, but he still helped with the funeral planning, and kept a brave face up for the staff still in the castle.

The day of the funeral came quicker than Kei expected, the news still heavy on his heart and mind. As he stood in the middle of the two stones, he realizes he hadn't been around the villages in years, but at the moment his usually excited was gone. He held back tears, having thought he cried all them out the night before, and slowly walked through the crowd at the end.

Sixteen year old Kei walked slowly down the hall, the stormy day setting the scene bitterly perfect. He stopped at the familiar door and raised his hand to knock, this time a normal knock. The teen sighs tearfully "Aki?'

"Please...I know you're in there" he calls out softly "People are asking where you've been"

"They say 'have courage'" Kei chuckles weakly "And I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just me in" he begs, as tears form in his eyes

Kei slides down the door and pulls his knees up to his chest "We only have each other, it's just you and me...what are we gonna do?"

"...do you wanna build a snowman?" he whispers as the tears finally start to fall.

The younger brother was unaware that on the other side of the door, his brother was sitting in the same position, listening to every word.

Aki silently cried as Kei finished talking, curling in on himself as the ice around his spread, coating everything with another layer of ice.


	4. For the First Time in Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who just remembered Suga is a last night...I think so at least. Cause most of the time in animes they go by last names. If someone knows Suga's and Daichi's actual first names please tell me!! I'm struggling haha
> 
> Also words in italics are thoughts unless put in a format
> 
> Like  
> This  
> Hi

Two years had passed since the deaths of King Daichi and King Sugawara, two years since the kingdom has had an official ruler, but that was all about to change.

Kei was asleep, a thin line of drool on his chin, and soft snores filling the quiet room. Suddenly a knock on his door jolts his awake "Prince Kei? It's time to get ready, are you awake?" a staff member calls from the other side of the door.

The prince lets out a small groan, searching his bedside table for his glasses "I'm up I'm up...what am I getting ready for?" he questions, letting out a yawn and trying to fully wake up.

"It's your brother's coronation day" the man responds, causing Kei's eyes to fly open "It's coronation day?!" he says in shock, then looks at the suit set out the night before. It was a simple white undershirt with a black vest and pants to go with it. The thing that stood out most was the orange and white beads on the vest and the same pattern on the belt.

He jumps out of bed, and rushes to get all the pieces on the right way, struggled a bit with the vest on account of how tight it was but it was meant to show off his figure a bit more.

Kei bursts out of his room, tying the shoe left, and spinning one of the maids "It's coronation day!" he laughs with glee, leaving the lady chuckling behind him.

He beams as one of the maid's opens a window _The window is open, holy- and so's that door!_ He mentally screams to himself _I didn't even know if they could opened anymore_ he shrugs and continues his way down the halls.

 _Who knew we owned what? 8,000 salad plates?_ Kei chuckles as he picks a plate from the top, then slides it back onto another stack

 _For years I've roamed all these long empty halls. Also why have this ballroom with no balls?_ The young prince runs through the large open room, sneaking glances so not to get scolded _Finally we're opening up the gates!_ He grins and tries to keep his cool.

 _There'll be actual, real live people! It's gonna be totally strange..._ Kei bites his bottom lip, but brushes the doubt aside _But wow! Am I ready for this change._

He jumps onto a swing like thing meant for cleaning the outside of the castle, and starts to raise it up enough to see the ships coming into the harbor _Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music and there'll be light. For the first time in forever I'll be up dancing through the night_ Kei smiles softly and swings himself back and forth.

The prince runs out to the gardens and breaths in the fresh morning air, pushing down his nerves _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy...but I think I'm somewhere in that zone heh_

 _Maybe it's cause I finally won't be alone_ he shrugs and kneels down to a mother duck and her ducklings, letting a couple hop into his hands "I can't wait to see everyone" he coos at them, before a thought strikes his mind "Wait, what if I meet _**the**_ one?"

_Tonight. Imagine me standing against the wall, looking around at the crowd and all_ Kei rolls his eyes a bit with a small smile as he enters yet another room. He leans his back against the wall, watching the workers and trying to imagine the room with people in it _I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful strange tall and maybe fair. Oh gosh I'd just end up stuffing chocolate in my face as an excuse not to talk._

His face flushes a bit at the thought, but he straightens up and tries to think positive _But maybe instead we'd laugh and talk all evening, which would be totally bizarre. Tch not anything like the life I've led so far_ he rolls his eyes.

Kei decides to run to the room that he made the most conversations in, the Portrait room. _Come on Kei, for the first time in forever, there'll be magic and maybe some fun!_ he boosts himself up.

He spins around the room, looking at all the pictures he use to talk to _For the first time in well ever, I could possibly be noticed by someone_.

The prince looks at all the pictures with couples as the center of attention _Yeah I know it is totally crazy to even dream I'd find romance...but well for the first time maybe ever heh at least I've got a chance_ he smiles softly and wraps his arms around himself.

In another room, higher up and secluded was Akiteru. He was in a cyan colored coat and slacks with a black under shirt decorated with purple jewels. A purple cape on his shoulders to and reaching the floor. _Don't let them in Aki. Don't let them see_ he sighs and takes a deep breath as he looks out the window at the crowd coming in.

He walks over to a portrait of his father, King Daichi, on his coronation day _Be the good man you always have to be_ he shutters as he slips off his leather gloves _Conceal_ he pick up the mock items he was required to hold _Don't feel._

 _Put on a show_ Aki turn and faces a crowd his makes up in his head, but glances down as ice starts to quickly form where he touched _Make one wrong move and everyone here will know!_ he scolds himself and quickly places the mock items down.

_But it's only for today_ Akiteru tries to reassure himself, looking down at his hands with worry.

 _It's only for today_ Kei sighs but smiles as he runs out to the court yard

 _It's agony to wait!_ Aki thinks to himself as he grimly slides his gloves back on

 _Oh! It's agony to wait!_ Kei groans as he runs up to the gate

"Tell the guards to open the gates" He commands the staff, his voice full of determination as he opens the room doors.

"The gate!" The younger prince exclaims as the gate opens ahead of him. _For the first time in forever!_ He gleams at the crowd.

 _Don't let them in, and don't let them see_ Aki tells himself as he walks to the balcony.

 _I'm getting what I've been dreaming of!_ Kei looks around in amazement, not believing this is real.

"Be the good man you always have to be" The soon to be king mumbles to himself as he reaches for the balcony door handles.

 _A chance to maybe change my lonely world_ Kei smiles shyly at some girls _A chance to find true love..._

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" Akiteru recites to softly, worried eyes looking out on the court yard.

_I know this all ends tomorrow, so it's gotta be today!_ Kei decided determinedly _I mean cause for the first time in forever, nothing in the world is in my way!_


	5. The Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just got my first comment on this story, and I almost cried. I didn't realized how much comments actually encourage a writer haha

Kei Tsukishima was having his first experience out of the castle wall in years, and so far it has been great. Everything was so colorful and alive, and the air even seemed to smell different. It seemed like nothing would get in his way...until something did.

As he was walking down next to the harbor, he was turning a corner not paying attention in the slightest. He might have glasses but he at least thought he had good enough eyesight to spy a horse turning at the same time. Apparently not.

He and the horse collided and obviously he was the one sent flying. Fortunately, he landed in a small boat instead of water, which he knew would ruin his coronation outfit the staff had worked so hard on. He felt the boat jerk up suddenly as something weighed it down before the boat itself fell into the water.

"Hey! Watch it-" he exclaims before cutting himself off at the sight before him. The most handsome guy he's ever seen, even though he hasn't seen many but that's besides the point. The point was this guy was in front of him on the horse, and holy mother of crows he was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" the handsome stranger asks, steadying his horse which was the thing that kept the boat from falling.

Kei chuckles nervously, not being able to tear his gaze away from the man, even though he knew how rude it was to stare. "No, no I'm fine" he says hastily and brushed some sea weed off himself.

The stranger slides off his horse and steps into the boat, reaching his hand out towards Kei "Are you positive?" he questions, face holding concern.

"Yes, positive" Kei says back "I just wasn't watching where I was going...or who was coming for that matter, but I'm honestly fine" he tries to reassure the beautiful man.

The man chuckles "Well, thank goodness" and he reaches his hand out to Kei again, who finally sees and takes it. "I'm Ushijima of Shiratorizawa" 

"I'm Prince Kei of Karasuno" Kei introduces himself, bowing slightly since the stranger did the same. 

"Prince?" Ushijima repeats, before his eyes widen slightly and he's kneeling down "My sincere apologies your majesty!" His horse followed the man's actions and knelt down slightly, which resulted in the boat starting to tip down. This lead to Kei and Ushijima falling forward, Ushijima catching Kei and himself before they hit the boat. 

They both smiled sheepishly at each other, before the horse straightened suddenly and sent them both flying the other way. This lands them in the awkward position of Kei ontop of Ushijima, bodies touching and faces close. 

"I'm so sorry!" Kei exclaims and stands up. "That was awkward" he accidentally slips out and covers his mouth "Not that you're awkward or anything, it's just because I'm awkward. I mean you're gorgeous, wait what?" he stops his rambling, realizing what slipped out.

Ushijima chuckles "No, no I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of Karasuno with my horse. Also for every moment after" his lips curve into a small smile.

"Oh it's really fine. I'm not that type of a prince heh" he starts to move past the other man and out of the boat "If you had hit my brother Akiteru on the other hand, it might be a different story" he turns and almost runs into Ushijima's horse. "Oh hello" Kei smiles and strokes the horse's nose "Anyways, lucky you it's just me" he finishes.

"Just you?" Ushijima repeats, almost in awe or something else. Suddenly Kei hears bells ringing, and his eyes widen in horror "The bells. Oh no the coronation! I have to go!" he says slightly panicked, running his back into a pole and running back to the castle, waving goodbye to the handsome man behind him.

In the coronation room, Kei makes it just in time and finds his place behind Aki. He gazes at his brother, who he hasn't seen in years, and is in awe at how different he looks. Akiteru's darker blond hair had grown out some. It was obviously styled a little, but a few stray strands on his older brother's forehead was what gave it away. Aki's eyes were also darker, more serious, which was almost scary to Kei. Other than those two differences, the rest were normal attributes to growing up.

Akiteru bowed slightly, and held himself back from quivering as a crown was placed on his head. He looks down at the gold and jew encrusted relics, reaching to take them before the bishop politely clears his throat "Your Majesty, the gloves" he reminds.

Aki sighs and slowly slips off his gloves. His hands shake as he picks up the relics and turns to face the now standing crowd. Behind him the bishop recites a speech in the ancient language. He glances down fearfully as he feels ice starts to spread slowly from where his hands are, and glances back up trying to slow it down. As soon as the bishop is finished, Aki practically throws the relics back on the pillow and slides on his gloves again in relief.

Down in the ball room, lively music is playing as people dance and laugh around. They all stop and bow as Akiteru enters the room and walks to the throne chair at the head. Kei walks in shortly after, standing a bit away from Aki till one of their most faithful staff members moves him right beside his brother.

It's awkward as the music starts again, Kei feels questions filling his mind, but he can't bring himself to ask them. Aki's voice pulls him out of his thoughts "Hi Kei."

"Hi me? " Kei asks dumbly in surprise "Oh sorry, hi" he says back with a sheepish smile.

Akiteru smiles softly "You look great" he tries to compliment his little brother, not quite believing Kei is taller than him now.

The younger smiles "Thank you. You look greater, wait that sounds wrong" he says and is about to start rambling till Aki's laughter stops him "Thank you."

The two brother turn back to the crowd "So this is what a party looks like" Akiteru says "It's different than what I remember" the elder chuckles softly.

"It's a bit warmer than I expected too" Kei adds on before a sweet smell catches both the boys' attentions. "What is that amazing smell?" Aki wonders out loud as both he and Kei take a long sniff. They both turn to each other and says simultaneously with a sigh "Chocolate."

The two both laugh, and right as Kei starts to feel comfortable to say something, someone clears their throat.

The brothers turn and look at the brown haired man standing in front of them "Hello you Majesties, I am Oikawa the Duke of Aoba Johsai." Oikawa bows and flashes a flirty smile "As you're kingdom's number one trading partner, I thought it fit to be you're first dance as king" he says to Akiteru.

The older brother chuckles "That's very kind, but I'm afraid I don't dance" he quickly smirks as the Duke hums "but my brother does."

Kei freezes and looks at Aki with utter betrayal as the Duke smiles and takes Kei's arm "Lucky you!" and proceeds to drag him to the dance floor "If you swoon, let me know and I'll catch you!" the man says with utter confidence as if it has happened before.

Akiteru chuckles as Kei walks back a while later, panting as slightly hunched on account of the height difference between the Duke and himself. "Are you okay? Have fun?" Aki questions.

"He sure is a lively one" Kei comments "Especially for a guy in heels" and both brothers end up laughing at that.

Aki sighs "Are you enjoying this evening?" he asks, glancing a little at Kei, wishing so much he could rebuild their old relationship.

The younger smiles "I've never been better actually" his eyes softening "I wish it could be like this all the time."

Akiteru suddenly remembers Kei limp form in his lap, and remembers how cold his little brother was that night. "Well it's can't be" he says softly, turning away from his brother a bit.

"But why not?" Kei chuckles nervously, not wanting to lose this feeling of having people around, having Aki around. Akiteru turns away completely as Kei tries to place a hand on his arm "It just can't" he responds firmly.

Kei can feel tears welling up in his eyes, he thought that maybe tonight Aki would finally open up to him about the past, but apparently he was wrong. "Um, excuse me for a minute" he says, trying to keep his voice steady as he turns and walks away.

The younger prince can feel the tears about to slip out, but tries to force them down. After all, he hated to cry, especially in front of someone. Someone ran into his back suddenly, causing him to trip and fall. Kei braced himself for the hard floor, but it never came. Instead the feeling of a hand holding onto his made him look up.

Ushijima was above him, holding onto him so he wouldn't hit the ground "Glad I could catch you" he smiles, and helps Kei back onto his feet.

Kei smiles, suddenly feeling shy, but gasps a bit as the other man pulls him onto the dance floor and starts to spin them to the music. The young prince feels himself smile everytime Ushijima spins him out and blushes everytime he is pulled back into the other's arms. They dance through the next few songs till they find themselves talking to each other near the edge of the room instead.


	6. Love is an Open Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I could've done the sibling duo of Saeko and Ryu Tanaka for this to. Brought in Ennoshita as Kristoff and Taketora or someone else as Hans. Cause honestly Ryu fits Anna's personality more...oh well to late now XD

Kei and Ushijima eventually found themselves on a large balcony, sitting on the railing and laughing the night away. The younger would never admit it with words, but he was genuinely enjoying himself, and felt as though he could breathe easily around Ushijima.

"So wait, there are how many more heirs behind you?" Kei asks, laughter in his tone.

Ushijima chuckles "Seven, and all of them pretend I don't exist" he answers, causing Kei to frown "Why?"

The older smiles sadly "Our king was unable to have children, so he took in eight successors, me being the first in line. That fact also means I get most of our king's attention and praise. It's okay, but I do wish the others wouldn't shut me out, they are like brothers to me" he adds

Kei sighs "I know what it's like to be shut out. Me and Akiteru use to be really close...then something happened, and I never knew what it was" he explains, letting the words just fall out of his mouth.

Ushijima places his hand on top of Kei's and looks at him with a soft smile "I would never shut you out" he says wit sincerity.

Kei chuckles and feels a surge of confidence "Okay okay, can I say something just absolutely crazy?" he asks. The other male smiles "I love crazy."

"Well...all my life had been a series of doors in my face" Kei admits bitterly, standing up and slamming the balcony door before turning and looking at the Ushijima shyly "But then suddenly I bump into you."

Ushi smiles "Well lucky for you I've been thinking the same thing, because all my life I've been trying to find my own place, and maybe it's this party talking, or the chocolate fondue" he tickles Kei's chin a little, resulting in the young prince letting out an embarrassing giggle.

"But with you, I actually see your face" Kei says with relief. "With you I found my place" Ushijima add with a smirk.

 _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_ Kei screams to himself in excitement _Maybe...love is an open door_.

They run back into the palace, smiling like any new couple in love would, and running through the empty rooms. Kei takes Ushijima to a large empty room and slides off his boots, rolling his eyes playfully as the other looks at him like he grew an extra head.

The younger smirks before taking a running start and sliding on his socks across the slick floors. Though before he had the chance to turn around and slide back, a force hits him and sends him onto the floor with someone on top of him. Ushi lets out a deep laugh and looks down at Kei "I'm a fast learner" he stats simply.

The two quickly slide and grab their boots, before scrambling to the other side of the room, and out the door so not to be caught by a guard. They share a look, holding back laughter.

Kei takes Ushijima onto the roof, where they sit in silence till the older decides to break it. "I mean it's crazy" he says and looks at Kei.

"What?" The younger prince asks with a humorous tone. "That we finish each other's-" Ushijima starts "Sentences" Kei finishes then slides off the roof with a laugh. "Hey that's what I was gonna say!" Ushi exclaims and goes after the other.

The two go to a bridge over the harbor, Kei holding Ushijima's hand as he walks on the small stone wall keeping people from falling in. _I've never met someone who...thinks so much like me_ both of them think, blushing as their eyes meet after the thought.

Ushi holds Kei's waist, lifting him off the wall and onto the bridge in front of him. The younger blushes and looks down, but only for a second till the older turns his face so their eyes meet _Maybe I can say goodbye to the pains of my past_ Kei considers.

They finally walk near the edge of Karasuno, on a small hill under a waterfall. Kei sits down and Ushi sits behinds him, arms around the skinnier boy's waist. The younger prince lets out a content sigh. He uncharacteristically makes a heart with his hands around the bright light for the night, Ushijima chuckles and changes Kei's hands to just point upwards slightly slanted as he finishes the heart with his hands on top.

The older pulls Kei to his feet "Can I say something crazy now?" he asks slyly, getting onto his knees after Kei nods "Will you marry me?"

Kei's eyes widen "Can I say something even crazier and maybe even stupid?" he asks rhetorically, before pulling Ushijima onto his feet and wrapping his arms around the older's neck "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I'm sorry!!!! I couldn't figure out for the life of me how to put this stupid song into words or thoughts heh


	7. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a couple line because I just couldn't see Kei saying some of those things that Anna said

Kei and Ushijima walk back into the ballroom, laughing softly and trying to keep some composure without running into anyone. They head towards Akiteru who is talking to some ambassadors from another land. "Aki!" Kei exclaims before catching himself "Um I mean my King" he chuckles and tugs on Ushi's sleeve so the older is standing next to him. All Akiteru's attention is on the two.

"We would like- oh sorry" the two lovers says, laughing and stumbling over their words. Aki watches them, a sickening feeling rising up that he's not going to like what they are about to ask. Kei sighs, drawing in some confidence "We would like your blessing in...well in our marriage." Akiteru's eyes widen "Marriage?" he questions, not sure he hear right, but Kei nods. "I'm sorry, I'm confused" Aki admits.

"Well we're still figuring things out ourselves, I mean we'll need a month or two for the planning" Kei starts before grabbing Ushi's hand "Wait would we live here?" Ushijima chuckles "Absolutely" he says with a fond smile. Akiteru's eyes widen "Here?" he questions trying to break into their conversation. "We could invite your brothers here too" the youngest suggests as his lover nods happily.

"Wait wait slow down Kei" Aki says, finally breaking through into their conversation "No one's brother's are moving here and no one is getting married Kei"

"...What?" Kei asks, finally filling the silence. Akiteru sighs "Can I talk to you...alone?" he adds glancing at the stranger. "Whatever you have to say to Kei you can say to me too" Ushijima says, grabbing hold of the younger's hand.

Aki sighed, not exactly enjoying this man's presence "Fine. You can't marry someone you just met" he says firmly. Kei stays silent, wondering if maybe Aki was right, and he was just rushing into this. "You can if it's true love" Ushijima cuts in, pulling Kei into his arms almost scared to let go. "What do you know about love _sir_ " Akiteru hisses out, almost furious how this stranger has influenced Kei's normal rational thinking. "More than you do I hear" Ushi says finally, making both Kei and Akiteru's eyes widen.

Aki cheeks feel hot, and he feels frustrated tears grow in his eyes. Finally, he turns and walks towards the door "The party is over. Close the gates" he instructs a guard as he passes.

That seems to snap Kei out of his thoughts and he turns and goes over his brother. "Aki, Aki please wait!" he pleads, reaching forward to grab his brother's hand, but instead takes his glove.

"Give me my glove back Kei" Aki almost begs, reaching forward to try and take it back, only for Kei to clutch it to his chest. "Please Aki, you know I've grown up not needing socialization, but now that I've had a taste I can't go back to living like this" he begs, desperate tears forming. Akiteru's heart breaks as his mouth moves faster than his mind "Then leave."

Kei's heart shatters, but a spark lights in him as his only family left turns away from him again. "What are you so afraid of Aki?" he calls out, trying to understand his treatment for the past years "Why are you so intent on shutting me out from your life?" he cries, frustrated tears falling down his cheeks.

"Enough Kei" Akiteru says firmly, continuing his path towards the door, feeling the panic of emotions starting to grow.

"Please Aki, why do you shut the world out? Why do you want to hurt me so much?!" Kei yells, a mixture of anger, confusion, betrayal and heartbreak entering his heart.

Akiteru grips his hair "I said enough!" He yells back, turning around and shooting ice onto the floor. It rises up into spikes, like a protective wall around him. The crowd gasps in shock, backing away from the spikes and their king. "Sorcery" the Duke Oikawa whispers, hiding behind his guards "I knew something was happening behind these closed gates."

Kei looks down at one of the spikes close to him, it would have touched him if he hadn't moved back. He looks back up at his brother, gasping quietly at the scared, trapped expression on his brother's face. All anger was gone instantly, and all Kei wanted to do was take Aki away from these people and close the gates again. Akiteru was a step ahead of him though, quickly coming to his senses and fleeing out the door.

Akiteru races down the halls and throws open the doors into the court yard. He had forgotten how many people had gathered for the coronation, and found himself trapped again, but he knew he had to get though. He quickly started to make his way past the villagers, running into a few who tried to take to him, but he quickly brushed past them. Suddenly, he ran into a mother "Your Majesty, are you alright" she asks softly.

Aki shakes his head a little, backing away from the crowd starting to surround him. He trips on his cape and falls against a wall fountain, and his powers quickly engulf it into a clawed, evil ice sculpture. There are horrified gasp, but the duke's voice break through it all "There he is!" he exclaims starting his way towards him.

The frantic king back away "Please just stay away" he holds his hands up, and an icy blast exits them and shoots towards the duke and his guards. It hits the ground near them, causing them to slip and fall "Monster...Monster!" Oikawa yells at him.

Akiteru looks around as parents hold their children closer, and people stare at him with terrified expressions. He quickly takes off out a side passage that leads to the water surrounding the castle. Kei calls out to him from behind, but his secret is out, and he's a danger to them all.

He makes it to the water pausing and realizing he's trapped again. Kei calls out again, which spikes his fear up again, and he backs as far away as he can from the castle. Suddenly he glances down as watches ice appear where he stepped and cover a small part of the water. Aki looks up at where he wants to go before throwing caution away and takes a step.

Kei runs out just in time to see Aki step out onto the water "Please Aki hold on!" he calls out, trying to reach his brother. Akiteru closes his eyes and runs, runs as fast as he can to the other side, leaving his little brother behind.

Kei tries to run after, but he stumbles on the ice, and catches himself on his knees. He looks up as Akiteru makes it to the other side and runs into the forest, and he feels hatred towards himself boil inside. Ushijima helps his up before gasping "Kei...The fjord" he says and Kei watches as ice covers the entire body of water.

He makes his way back to the court yard as villagers take among themselves about the snow suddenly falling. Oikawa jumps as a snowflake falls on him "Snow, it's snowing! The king as cursed the land!" he exclaims "You must go after her" he says to his most trusted guard Iwaizumi.

"Wait what? No" Kei says, walking up to them as Oikawa jumps behind his guards "You! Do you have sorcery in you too? Are you a monster as well?" he questions suspiciously.

Kei backs away, shocked at the accusation "No, I'm just like all of you" he replies as Ushijima walks up behind him "That's right, he is. In the best way possible" he adds since his previous words sounded rude.

"And Aki is not a monster" Kei says sternly at the duke, glaring down at him. "He nearly killed me!" Oikawa defends himself, poking his head out from between his guards. "You slipped on some ice" Ushi says simply, while Oikwaw gasps in offense "Her ice!" he snaps back.

Kei pushes between the two "It was an accident, he was just scared. He didn't mean for any of this to happen" he defends his brother "This is my fault, I pushed him to much. That being said, I should be the one to go after him" he says, having made his decision.

"What?" Ushijima gasps out, not believing Kei's decision was smart or safe at all. "Bring me my horse please" he calls out to one of the guards nearby, as Ushi takes his hand "Kei it's dangerous" he warns. 

Kei chuckles "Aki is not dangerous. I'm bringing him back, and I'm making this right" he says firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"At least let me come with you" Ushijima tries to persuade as Kei climbs onto his horse "No, I need you to stay and take care of Karasuno"

Ushijima sighs "I will" he says finally. Kei nods and slips on a cape that covered his shoulders "I leave Prince Ushijima in charge" he tells the people. Ushi pulls Kei's attention back "Are you sure you can even trust him? I don't want you to get hurt" he says.

Kei smiles softly "He's my brother, he would never hurt me" he says confidently before flicking the reins and taking off towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! Kudos and comments at appreciated, but at the end of the day just enjoy reading <3


	8. Let it go

Akiteru had run for what seemed like years before his lung finally started to burn, snapping him out of hid blind running. He had made it to the base of the North Mountain which was covered in snow, seemed fitting. He slowly started to make his way up, paying no mind to the harsh winds that blew against him, after all it wasn't like he had a home to go to anymore. He was a danger to everyone...this was for the best.

He wrapped his arms around himself stopping and looking around at the snow at swirled around him. No one was here, no one could hear or see him. He was truly alone, and yet somehow the idea comforted him more than hurt him.

"The snow glows bright white on the mountain tonight" he says to himself "Not even a footprint to be seen"

Aki continues his trek upwards, when suddenly a strong gust of wind stops him again as he braces himself against it. "A kingdom of isolation...and it looks like I'm the king" he says bitterly as the wind stops. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside me" he says out loud, realizing how mental he'd sound if people were here, but he was alone and needed to hear something other than the storm.

"Couldn't keep it hidden, heaven knows I tried" he chuckles weakly, then starts forward again, frustration welling up inside him. "Don't let them in and don't let them see. Be the good man you always have to be" he repeats the familiar sentence to himself again. Stopping abruptly, he glares down at his hands, one gloves the other not "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" he says, before an thought rises in his mind.

A smile grow on his face, and his eyes light up "Well now they know!" he exclaims, ripping the single glove off his hand and throwing it away into the wind.

His smiles widen as he shoots a swirl of snowflakes and magic from his hands freely "Let it go" he tells himself "Let it go, you can't hold this back anymore." He does the same with the other hand, watching a the snow joins the ones in the wind "Just let it go Akiteru, turn away and slam the door!" he shouts and slams his hands back, making the snow behind him freeze and disappear.

"I don't care" He says as he shoots a blast to the left, creating a small wave of snow spring up "What they're going to say!" he finishes, doing the same motion on the right. "Let this storm rage on" he smirks, and unties the strings keeping his cape over his shoulders "The cold never bothered me anyways."

He continues upwards, a new spirit lit inside him. He laughs as he makes shapes and designs in the snow around him. He makes a slide like he use to for Kei and goes down it for old times sake. A soft smile grows on his face from the memories he had with Kei as a child, and without realizing it his hands has made Yams the Snowman. He laughs before turning and marching up the mountain again.

"It's kinda funny how some distance away, makes every problem seem small" he chuckles and turns around to see the castle far below him "Plus the fears the once controlled me can't get to me at all!" he exclaims with excitement and starts to run with glee.

He comes to a ravine and glances down at his hands "It's time to see what I can do" he decides "To test my limits then break through." Aki shoots a blast of ice in front of him, and a small section of a jagged staircase appears. He walks to it and places a foot on the first step, which instantly smooths out into a beautiful mixture of blue and purple. "There's no right, no wrong and no rule for me!" he grins and takes another step, seeing the same thing happened "I'm finally free!"

Akiteru breaks into a run up the staircase being created, the whole way telling himself to just let go and hold onto this feeling forever. He makes it to the top, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and he stamps his foot on the ground beneath him. "Here I stand, and here I'll stay" he yells with this newfound freedom "Let the storm rage on" he grins.

He moves his hands in a lifting motion and feels himself being lifted from the ground as walls form around him. "My power's spreading through the air into the ground" he says in awe, continuing the making of his creation. "My soul is spiraling in these frozen fractals all around" he says, looking around at the palace he created "One thought of mine crystallizes like an icy blast" he laughs.

Aki looks down at his hand, the one he kept covered for years, then took a look at the plain colors he was in. This wasn't him, and he felt furious he had ever felt obligated to hide himself away. He shakes his head "I'm never going back" he says determinedly and rips the damned crown off his head "The past is in the past" he says before throwing the crown aside.

He runs his hands through his styled and perfect hair, letting strands loosen and fall naturally around his face. He felt some frost cover his tips and relished in the chill that traveled up his spine when the frost spread throughout his hair. He waved his hand down his body, and felt the cold, comforting embrace again, covering his entire body. Looking down, he realized his coronation clothes were being replaced by a shining blue outfit.

His pants were a medium blue with snowflakes dotting the edges. The undershirt was pure white, almost see through, with a shimmer like sunlight hitting a fresh blanket of snow. His vest was the real attraction, a light blue with a intricate design like lace and high collar. The final touch was a fine, see through cape that shimmered and pinned itself with a snow flake crystal.

Akiteru tears up with how free and real he felt, he looked back down at himself, feeling more alive than ever. "That perfect man is gone" he smirks and walks to the balcony doors. He throws them open "Here I stand, in the light of day!" he yells out to whoever might hear. Who cares? He for sure didn't. "Let the storm rage on!" he says, meaning every word with passion. "The cold never bothered me anyways" he smirks and walks back inside, shutting the doors behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments motivate me a lot and are always welcomed! All and all though just enjoy the reading <3


	9. Reindeers are Better than People

Kei had been riding around for a while, weaving though trees and snow drifts and trying to keep himself warm as well. Unfortunately he knew the higher into the mountains he got, the cooler it would get. He needed winter clothes, but where in the world would he get those from? Suddenly a frozen branch broke off from a tree in front of him and his horse, resulting in him getting thrown off and his horse galloping down the mountain.

"Wait! Oh crow feathers" he mumbles and dusts the snow off himself as he stands.

He wraps his cloak around him a little tighter, feeling at least fifty times colder now that he had been in the snow. He sighed and continued on his way on foot, after all, it couldn't be much harder than running the length of the castle in the winter. As he continued his trek, he thought back on his life, searching for any moment where Aki might have given him a hint, or even a sign about this major secret that would've been nice to know about. He couldn't think of anything except for the random, out of no where seclusion.

He makes his way up a hill, shivering as the wind blew and snow flew into his face. As he looked up from shielding his eyes, he spotted a stream of smoke nearby blowing up into the air. _Fire!_ he exclaims in thought, quickly making his way towards the smoke, and praying it didn't come from some heathen's campsite.

Arriving at the small shack his pants were frozen near the bottoms on account of the embarrassing moment in the stream. The small slip-up caused his teeth to chatter by the time reaching the small post. The signed says in lopsided lettering "Wandering Ryū's Trading Post" along with a small sign attached saying "and sauna." _Maybe I can find something more suitable to wear in here. Doubt it with the sudden weather, but I also need to melt this ice off me_ Kei analyses before walking in.

Inside it's warmer and lit up by candles, giving a warm glow about it. Kei looks around before a voice pulls his attention to the left.

"Heyo" A tanned skin man with a shaved head says with a smile and wave. He must be Ryū. "Got a big summer blowout this year kid. Half off basically anything summery you can find" he advertises.

Kei laughs weakly "Um thank you, but you wouldn't happen to have winter clothes? At least some boots?"

Ryū points to a nearly empty corner "All in the winter department kiddo."

"Thank you again" the younger says and goes over. It was more bare up close, but luck seemed to take pity on him finally and he found winter clothes in his size. "Did another man happen to come in here? He looks a bit like me, and is um...well he's the king?" Kei asks the owner as he brings the items to the front desk.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in the storm is you kid" Ryū says truthfully, about to give the price of the clothes, when the door bell rings again. "You and this idiot" he adds bluntly.

The idiot was dressed in animal skinned clothing, but it was hard to tell much else since from head to toe he was caked with ice. His eyes seemed harsh though, a gold color and a thinner pupil than most giving a cat like look about him. He walks over to them, and even though Kei could see he was taller, he felt more intimidated by this idiot then he should. The guy stops right in front of him.

"Carrots" the guy stats, making Kei give him a puzzled look "Carrots" the idiot says again, pointing to the small spaces behind Kei. The prince quickly moves and the other tosses a bundle of carrots onto the front desk before walking into the rest of the store.

"Real howler we got huh buddy?" Ryū says "Any idea where it's coming from?"

The guy grabs some rope and a pickax from the winter department "The North Mountain." Kei, who had been listening to the conversation, looks out the window "North Mountain huh?" he mumbles.

Ryū glaces down at the other items the idiot throws on the counter "That'll be 40 pal" he says. The man instantly argues "What? 40? No, come on 10."

"Sorry buddy boy, but these are from our winter stock" Ryū explains with his arms crossed "Supply and demand have a big problem there" he shrugs.

The idiot replies instantly "Wanna talk about supply and demand problems? I sell ice for a living." Kei sniggers at the guy's job, even when the guy sent a glare his way, he couldn't help it was kinda funny.

"Still 40 pal" Ryū shrugs "But I could throw in a visit to the sauna" he offers and motions to a door with a window in it "Hey family" he waves. Inside is another young man with black hair, along with two kids, all who wave back at Ryū.

"10's all I got" the idiot says desperately "Help me out man." Ryū sighs "Listen man, 10's only gonna get you the carrots" he says firmly. Kei taps the agitated man's shoulder "Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but was whatever happening on the mountain almost magical?" he asks, though he hated the word magical, so childish.

The man yanks down a scarf and finally revels his face. His skin is slightly tanned with a sharp jawline, most of his hair to swept to one side, covering that eye. "Yes, now could you move back while I deal with this crook?" he asks annoyed. Ryū tenses and stands up "The hell did you just call me pal?" he asks with a fairly creepy smile.

Kuroo grunts as he is somehow lifted up by the owner, even though he's taller, and is thrown out with a "See ya!" He lands smack on his face, leaving him wondering how strong that Ryū guy. He is suddenly lifted up and thrown back on his ass while a big nose sniffs his person. Poor Bokuto was expecting carrots. "No, Bo, I didn't get you the carrots" he sighs, making Bo whine with disappointment.

"But hey, bright side is I found a place to sleep" he says tilting his head towards a small storage building "And it's rent free." Bokuto grunts but nods his head in agreement it was okay, but he still wanted his carrots.

Kei watches this all go down, and is honestly surprised Ryū could lift the other man out. "Sorry about the forcefulness, but I'll add some meat buns to make up for it" the owner offers "Anyways, just the outfit and boots right?" he asks.

Kei glances down at the other items the man tried to buy "Uh, actually I'll take these too" he responds. Ryū shrugs and tells him the price, which Kei pays quickly so not to cause trouble. He also takes the free meat buns since Ryū said his husband would be mad if he didn't.

In the building, Kuroo and Bokuto had gotten situated on a pile of straw, and the man started to strum on his mandolin. "Reindeer are better than people" he starts his song "Bo, don't you think that's true?" 

Bokuto grunts happily and goes along, matching his head motions to the familiar words. Kuroo continues in a different voice "Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you. Everyone of them's bad except you." Kuroo chuckles and rubs Bo's nose "Aw thanks buddy."

"But people smell better than reindeers" he sings "Bo, don't you think I'm right?" he smirks. Bokuto nods along as Kuroo makes the same funny voice "That's once again true, For all, except you."

Kuroo smiles and changes to his own voice "Ya got me. Let's call it a night" he switches voices for Bo "Good night." The man finds a comfortable position and goes to end the song "Don't let the frostbite bite" he ends and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally meet! Yay!  
> I thought Tanaka would fit Oaken, even though I considered Ukai for obvious reasons, I really wanted Tanaka in the story somehow hehe. Also his husband is Ennoshita, and before you come for me for not making him have his canon wife! Everyone thinks Oaken had a husband, so I wanted to keep that special part of the movie. I love both Kiyoko and Ennoshita shipped with Tanaka honestly.


	10. A Wild Ride

Just as Kuroo closed his eyes, the door creaks open and someone slips inside. "Nice duet" someone comments, and he's pretty sure that someone is that kid with glasses from the store. He shoots up and fumbles with his mandolin before actually glancing at the guy. He was cute was the first thing Kuroo noticed, in a annoying kind of way. He had changed into a pair of dark blue pant with a lighter blue undershirt. On top was a black vest with gold details and a pair of black boots. Then to top it all off he wore a thicker purple cloak. Definitely more appropriate for this weather.

"Oh it's just you" Kuroo sighs "What do you want?"

The other boy clears his throat "I want you to take me up the North Mountain" he says surely.

Kuroo stares at the other boy before leaning back into the hay and putting his cap over his eyes "I don't take people places buddy."

"Let me rephrase that" The younger boy says, his voice laced with slight annoyance and suddenly a heavy sack is thrown on the messy haired man's stomach. "Take me up the North Mountain" he glares.

Kuroo groans from the after soreness from the bag, but opens it when Bo tries to do it himself. Inside are the rope and pickax he needed. He glanced puzzled at Bo as to how this guy bought it, then they both stare at the younger boy.

"Look" Specs, as Kuroo nicknamed him sighed "I know why this whole snow storm started, and I also think I know how to fix it."

The ice harvester sighs and leans back into the hay, placing his hat over his eyes. Again. "Fine, we leave in the morning" he says "Oh and you forgot Bokuto's carrots" he smirks. Suddenly another bag is thrown smack into the side of his face and of course carrots are sticking out of it.

"I think you meant we're leaving now" Specs says and walks out. What he didn't see though as he and Bo shared a carrot, was Kei leaning heavily against the door after his act. He had honestly been afraid the guy was going to kill him somehow.

A while later, Kei finds himself nearly falling out of this Kuroo's sled as it sharply turns a corner. They had made introductions before they left and so far that's where they had left the conversation.

"Hang on prince, we like to go fast" Kuroo says, almost in a taunting tone. Wow, how mature.

Kei smirks right back "I like fast" he stats cockily before grabbing his glasses before they flew off.

Kuroo frowns and grunts "So tell me Prince Moonshine, what made the king go all ice-crazy?" he teases with a stupid nickname.

The prince glares at the nickname "Don't call me that" he says firmly then looks away a little sheepishly "It was really all my fault. I kinda, sorta got engaged, but he freaked out cause I had maybe only met him that day. Anyways, he wouldn't bless the marriage and Ushijima said some stuff and-" he starts to ramble, knowing no other way to explain this mess.

"Whoa whoa wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kuroo asks completely baffled.

Kei huffs "Yeah, anyways words were said and he got mad. Then he tried to walk way, and I tried to grab his hand, but I accidentally pulled off his glove instead-" 

Kuroo is still caught on that small fact and turns to face the prince "Hang on! You mean to tell me you got _engaged_ to someone you just met _that day_?!" Kei stares at his unamused, clearly saying yes. "Didn't your parent's ever warn you about strangers?" Kuroo asks.

Kei looks the other man up and down "Yes they did" he responds and slides further away from the rooster head.

They end up going into this whole spree about Ushijima and how dumb Kei was, even though the prince didn't agree. Finally, at the end of his line, Kei blurts out "It doesn't matter okay?! It' true love." He regrets the words as soon as they come out. Even he knew it wasn't true love, and he knew how childish he sounded, but this Kuroo guy just pushed his buttons.

Kuroo scoffs in respond "Doesn't sound like true love Glasses" he says coming up with another stupid nickname.

Even though Kei agrees it totally wasn't true love, he couldn't help but want to win this argument "Are you some sort of love expert?" he sasses.

"No...but I have friends who are" Kuroo says back a bit sheepish.

It was Kei's turn to scoff "You have friends? And they are love experts? I'm not buying it."

As they bickered, Bokuto perks up and looked around at the surrounding woods. Something was out there and it obviously put the reindeer on edge. Kuroo noticed his buddy's tension and stopped the sled "Princess, stop talking" he says warily.

"No no no wait hold on" Kei says, ignoring the nickname "I'd like to meet these-"he starts but is soon cut off by Kuroo's hand on his mouth.

"I mean it" Kuroo whispers and stands up, holding his lantern out closer to the surrounding trees. He felt eyes on his back and turned to shine the light towards the rear of the sled. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't.

Emerging from the darkness was a pack of wolves, and a big one too. "Bo, go" he says hastily and his friend instantly takes off.

"Wait what is it?" Kei questions, looking behind them. Kuroo turns and grabs the reins "Wolves" he stats simply.

Kei's eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of the pack and their growling reaches his ears "Wolves?!" he repeats.

Kuroo nods and stands up to reach into the back of his sled. He pulls out a torch and lights it. In the meantime, Kei stands up too and looks through the things in the back "None of these things would really protect you ya know!" he yells.

"I got this, I know hwo to survive up here!" Kuroo yells back "Now just sit there and don't fall out princess."

Kei glowers at the nickname "I can help too ya know! I'm not dumb!"

Kuroo pushes Kei behind him somehow "No, I don't believe that and I don't trust your judgement." he says bluntly

"Excuse me?!" Kei snaps, but can't help widening his eyes as the wolves surround the sled.

Kuroo kicks a wolf that tries to jump in the sled "Come in princess, who marries a guy they just met?" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the universe. Which it is.

"I'm not a princess!" Kei yells and grabs Kuroo's mandolin then smashes it into the face of a wolf.

The action pushed Kuroo off balance and he fell off the freaking sled! "Kristoff!" Kei yells, the guy's name completely slipping his mind.

"It's Kuroo!" the man overboard yells, holding onto a rope and praying his feet don't get eaten. Obviously, fate has it out for him today and he feels sharp teeth bite through his clothes.

Kei gasps and lights a blanket on fire "Duck dumbass!" he yells and throws the bundle directly at the wolves eating through the other's clothes. It makes contacts and hits them dead on.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kuroo exclaims, climbing back into the sled. Kei quickly helps him up "Yet I didn't" he replies cockily.

Kuroo is about to make a snarky comment, but the view ahead catches his tongue. They were heading straight towards a ravine. Kei quickly notices too and leans forward "Get ready to jump Bokuto!" he yells.

"You don't tell him what to do" Kuroo stats and shoves a backpack into Kei chest before picking the prince up bridal style. Kei is shocked, but before he can say anything he's thrown onto Bo's back. "I do" Kuroo finishes his previous statement.

Jump, Bo!" he yells and cuts the rope attaching the reindeer to the sled.

Bokuto obeys and picks up speed before leaping across the ravine. Kuroo jumps as the sled starts to fall down, waving his arms and hoping that someway that'd help. He makes contact with the other side, and glancing down at the pile of wood that was once his beautiful sled. It bursts into flames.

Kuroo whimpers "But I just paid it off" he whines. Course, that is the least of his concerns when snow gives way. "Uh no. No wait wait" he panics and tries to find something to grab onto.

Suddenly a ax flies through the air and lands right in front of him. "Grab on!" Kei shouts and Kuroo has no arguments this time. "Pull Bokuto! Come on boy!" Kei urges until they get the other man to a safer spot.

Looking down into the ravine, guilt hits Kei like a ship. That sled was the lifeline of Kuroo's work. "I-I'll replace your sled and everything in it" Kei promises embarrassed "And I understand you probably don't want to help me anymore." With that he turns and starts to walk up the mountain. Bokuto whines a little and nudges his friend, not wishing for the prince to go alone.

Kuroo groans "Of course I don't want to help him anymore. In fact this whole thing will probably stop me from helping anyone ever again" he complains and sits up.

Bo makes a face, as if their minds synced, Kuroo talks for him in his made up voice "He'll die on his own, all alone."

The man rolls his eyes "I can live with that buddy."

"But you won't get your new sled if he's dead" Bo seemingly says with a pout.

Kuroo's lip makes a thin line and he sighs "Sometimes I really don't like you" he stats as Bo makes a noise of happiness. "Hold up princess! We're coming!" he calls out to Kei.

While they had that chat, Kei been trying to find his bearings. He had never been this far up the mountain and knew he would probably freeze to death before ever finding his brother. He would never admit it, but his face brightened at Kuroo's words. He laughed as Bo runs up and rubs against him like a cat.

"Alright, I'll let you tag along" Kei chuckles as he pets the reindeer

Kuroo scoffs humorously at the prince's words, and chuckles lightly before grabbing his backpack and making his way towards the prince and the reindeer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This format looks a little off since there is so much talking in this scene. Sorry bout that. Also, after this book, should I make this a Haikyuu Disney series? Let me know, cause I might consider it.


	11. In Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A QUICK NOTE. I admit I cut basically the whole song out and just put in the wish lyrics because Yams wouldn't say some stuff like that. So sorry if you were looking forward to the song :( there's still some parts to it though.

The group continues their trek up the mountain, mainly in silence apart from the occasional grunt of effort. Kei looks around once they make it to a flatter area, glancing up at the trees and noting how beautiful they looked covered in snow. His gaze however was torn from the tree when he looked down. Karasuno was pure white below them.

"It's completely frozen" Kuroo says in awe, coming up behind the prince and staring down at the village and palace.

Kei sighs and shakes his head "It'll be fine. Aki can unfreeze it" he says, trying to convince himself as well.

"But will he?" Kuroo questions, not having a lot of faith in a king who even did this in the first place. "Yes" Kei says firmly and points to the right "this way to the North Mountain?" he asks briskly.

Kuroo chuckles and gently takes Kei's wrist and points the prince's fingers upwards "More like this way princess."

Kei gasps in awe at the mountain before he gulped down his nerves. If Aki was up there, he was going to get to him...somehow at least...without falling off the tall mountain to his death. Perfect. He took a deep breath before heading that way, not seeing Kuroo and Bokuto shrug at each other behind him.

They walk a ways till they come to a beautiful clearing, with trees that had crystals hanging down like a veil. Kei ran his hand though a few, creating a beautiful melody, and laughs as Bo dashes through them. The reindeer was absolutely thrilled he could make such a pretty noise just by running. Kuroo smiles to himself and runs his hands through a section of the crystals, creating his own sound.

Kei smiled in awe at the almost magical area they had come upon "I never knew winter could be so beautiful" he comments.

"Yeah!" A new, random voice says from somewhere around the group.

Kei and Kuroo freeze, glace at each other, then back at Bo like he said it. "It really is beautiful, isn't it? But why is it so white?" the voice asks.

The group walks forward a bit, looking though the trees and vines for the person crazy enough to be up here too. "Why not add some colors you know?" They push aside some vines that leads to a small clearing...but no one was there. The voice continued however "I was thinking, I dunno maybe some crimson? Ooh! Or chartreuse? Oh oh, maybe yellow?" it paused for a second "No, not yellow actually. Yellow and snow don't make a nice pair."

It was right on top of them, but where? Suddenly, they heard a cute giggle and footsteps in the snow next to them. Looking down they came face to face with...a snow thing? It was alive! Kei let out a yelp he'd deny for life before kicking the thing's head clean off.

The head however landed in Kuroo's arms "Hi" it said with a friendly tone. Kuroo smiled forcefully "You're creepy" he says before tossing it back.

It was almost like playing hot potato with a creepy snow thing's head. Back and forth between the two as the body ran back and forth between them, begging them not to drop his head. Kei has the head in his arms when the body walks towards him. "Oh crows, the body!" he exclaims and chunks the head right back onto the rest of it.

The thing let out an oof and slides back a bit into the snow. It turns back up, but it's head if upside down...whoops. "Um what am I looking at? Why are all of you hanging upside down like bats?" it asks innocently.

"Oh...alright wait one second" Kei says before walking over and flipping the head upright.

The thing's eyes widen a little and it or maybe he smiles "Oh...now I'm perfect!" he says happily.

"Well, almost" Kei chuckles and turns to one of the sacks as the snow thing turns and says something to Kuroo. He picks up a carrot and accidentally shoves it straight through the snow creatures face. The timing couldn't have been more wrong.

"Too hard!" he exclaims and winces at the tiny bit of carrot sticking out where the nose should be "Are you okay?"

The snow thing looks down "Are you kidding? I am...wonderful!" he beams "I've always wanted a nose! It's so cute!" it gushes and turns around were he can see it in the light.

As he turns, Kei's hand creeps behind and shoves the carrot out more, creating an actual nose. The thing's eyes widen "Oh I love it even more now!" he exclaims "Okay, let's start over now. Hi everyone, I'm Yams and I like warm hugs!" Yams smiles happily, holding his twigs out a little.

Kei's mind flashes with memories for a second, of a snowman like named Yams, that he made with Aki. Actually, he gets so lost in memory that he forget to reply to Yams. Only when the snowman asked what his name was did he snap out of it "Oh, I'm Kei" he says with a soft smile.

"Who's the funny rooster cat over here?" Yams asks in a tone that makes it an all honest question.

Kei smirks "That's Kuroo, our resident rooster head" he teases "and that's his reindeer Bokuto, or Bo."

Yams smiles and goes over to hug Bo, but the reindeer looks like he's just after the carrot nose seeing as he tried to bit into it. The snowman giggles "I like you too Bo."

"Yams, did Aki build you?" Kei asks, spinning the snowman around to face him again. "Yeah, why?" Yams asks as Kuroo takes on of his twigs off.

Kei's face lights up "Do you know where he is?" he asks and Yams nods "Yeah, why?" Kei could almost jump for joy "Could you show us the way?" Yams nods again with a grin "Yeah, why?"

Kuroo, who has gotten annoyed, turns the snowman around and hand him back the twig "We need Akiteru to bring back summer" he answers.

Yams face lights up "Summer? Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer!" he says excitedly "And sun, and all things warm or hot really" he adds sheepishly.

"Really?" Kuroo smirks amused "I guess you have like zero experience with heat huh?"

Yams shakes his head and looks down "No...but sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what summer would like when it comes" he admits and closes his eyes with a soft smile that even Kei internally cooed at.

"Like how the bees will buzz and kids would blow dandelion fuzz" he says contently "And I would be doing whatever snow does in summer" he sighs and beams at the idea.

"I could finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm or find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!" Yams continues. Kei didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. Yams was such a cute little guy.

Yams sighs and traces his little foot stubs in the snow "When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dream. Just relaxing in the summer sun...I dunno letting off steam?" he looks up at the cloudy, grey sky "Oh the would be blue wouldn't it? And you guys would be there too" he smiles.

"That is when I finally do what frozen things do in summer" Yams laughs with a smile.

Kuroo smirks and crosses his arms before leaning over to Kei "I'm gonna tell him" he stats.

Kei's eyes shoot wide and he smacks Kuroo's arm "Don't you dare" he warns

Yams looks back at them before running over to Kei and pulling on his sleeve a little "Come on Kei, Akiteru's this way!" he urges and runs ahead "Let's go bring back summer!"

Kei laughs out loud and allows Yams to drag him forward a little like a child "I'm coming I'm coming."

Kuroo is left behind with a baffled look on his face "Somebody's gotta tell him" he says before following after.


	12. I will be right here

In Karasuno, things weren't looking well. People were fighting and Ushijima was doing what he could to keep the kingdom warm. "Cloak? Does anything need a cloak?" he asks as he walks through the town.

A skinny and pale woman touches his arm "Karasuno is indebted to you Your Highness" she says with a soft smile as she tenderly takes a cloak.

Ushi nods with a smile at her before continuing his trek around the town "The castle is open to all, with soup and hot tea in the great hall" he tells the surrounding people. He hands his pile of cloaks to a guard to pass out when Duke Oikawa calls him out.

The shorter man walks with his bodyguard beside him "Are we expected to simply wait and feeeze while you give away all Karasuno's tradable goods?" He asks sharply. Ushijima sighs "Prince Kei has given the order-" he starts but is rudely cut off. Oikawa stomps his foot on the ground "And that's another thing! Has it come to your attention your precious prince might be conspiring with a sorcerer?" The duke snaps.

Wakatoshi glares at the short and annoy man "The prince left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect this kingdom from treason" he says coolly. "What- treason?" Oikawa stutters out, clearly highly offended. Ushijima is about to respond when the sound of a horse panicking is heard. He spins towards the sound as Kei's horse kicks and gallops into the view.

A gasp goes through the crowd as Ushi calm now the scared animal. He looks gravely up to the mountains "Prince Kei might be in danger" he stats "I need volunteers to aid me in finding him.

A few voice rise above the rest and volunteer when Oikawa's splits through them "I volunteer my two men" he says loudly. He turns to his guards and whispers "Be prepared for anything, and if you find the king, you are to put an end to this winter" he instructs lowly. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi glance at each other, not all entirely sure about this, but nod in acknowledgement anyways.

High in the mountains, Kei and the group have made it to a area with snow mounds covered in icy spikes. Kuroo's voice suddenly fills the silence "So princess, how do you exactly plan on stopping this abnormal weather" he asks.

Kei glares at the rooster head of a man "Again, don't call me that" he complains "I'm just going to talk to him" he says, answering the original question with a shrug.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you having a little chat with your brother?" Kuroo asks appalled and worried. As Kei answers with a yes, Kuroo stops just as a spike goes against his nose. He lets out a small yelp he prays no one heard before responding "So Moonshine isn't at all afraid of Winter King?"

"Um no, why would I be?" Kei asks with an eye roll. Yams smiles "Yeah, why should he be?? I bet Aki is the nicest, warmest and most gentlest person ever!" he exclaims as he walks straight into a frozen spike. The snowman looks down and pats the spike "Look Tsukki, I've been impaled" he says with a light chuckle.

They keep on hiking before they make it to a deep drop off cliff...wonderful. "What do we do now?" Kei asks as he looks around for anything to help them. He was so close, and he was not about to let some cut in the earth stop him. Kuroo turns to look at the cliff side next to them but sighs "This way's too steep princess" he announces "I've got a rope but you don't know how to climb mountains."

Kei sighs annoyed, hating he fact he's about to make an absolute fool of himself trying to prove Kuroo wrong. "Says who?" he asks as he grabbed a small ledge.

"Whaat are you doing?" Kuroo asks, dragging out the what since this was truly a sight.

Kei grunts as he lifts himself up and grabs onto another ledge "I'm going to see my brother you rooster head idiot" he says bluntly.

"You're going to kill yourself" Kuroo says just as blunt back "I wouldn't put my foot there" he says as Kei slips. The prince growls in annoyance "Shut up, you're distracting me" he huffs.

Kuroo sighs "Look princess, how do you know Akiteru even wants to see you? Most people who disappear into the mountains want to be left alone you know" he informs. Kei grunts "Look I know this one thing, and that's nobody wants to be completely alone. Except maybe a messy haired idiot and his reindeer" he shoots back.

"I'm not alone" The ice harvester chuckles "I've got friends, remember?" Kei huffs with a small laugh "The love experts?" he asks with disbelief. "Yes princess, the love experts" Kuroo says back with amusement.

Kei sighs as he looks down and realized he was kinda high up actually. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... Just then Yams comes out of no where again "Hey Kuroo, not really sure if this is gonna solve anything, but um I found a staircase that leads exactly where we want to go" the snowman calls out.

"Seriously??" Kei exclaims and groans "You know what- Kuroo! Catch!" he yells and falls backwards, bracing himself for the other man to slip up. The hard ground never came, and instead he felt warm arms wrap around his back and under his legs. The prince wraps his arms around the other man's neck to steady himself before looking up into Kuroo's eyes. "Um...thanks for actually catching me" he mumbles, finding himself lost in the man's golden, cat like eyes.

Kuroo smiles a little and a faint blush covers his cheeks that he was forever blame on the cold "Oh no problem" he says with a laugh.

They stay in that position till Kei snaps back to the task at hand "Aki!" he exclaims and lets Kuroo put him down "Thanks again" he says and rushes after Yams, leaving the rooster haired man behind with a dopey grin on his face.

They follow the snowman around a corner before a beautiful castle made of ice comes into view, and sure enough, there is a ice staircase. Kuroo makes a noise of awe "Now that's ice...I think I might cry" Kei chuckles "Go ahead, I won't judge just this once."

Bokuto runs past his friend and tries to go up the slippery staircase, but his four legs just wouldn't work for him and it resulted with him falling on his stomach. Kuroo laughs at his buddy before running up and gently pulling Bo back down "Okay buddy, you gotta stay down here okay?" he explains as he rubs Bo's nose then turns and starts to walk up "Flawless ice" he mumbles.

Up at the top, Kei is looking at the small details and the beauty of the palace doors. He raises his hand to knock, but finds his fist hovering just a few inches away. "Knock Kei" Yams says sweetly "Just knock." The snowman smile falls a little "Why isn't he knocking?" he asks Kuroo who shrugs in response. Kei finally knocks and jumps as the doors open by themselves "I-It opened...that's a first..." he says before walking in.

He pauses though "Um...could you two maybe wait out here?" he asks and quickly explains why at the look of Kuroo's baffled face "Last time I introduced Aki to a guy he kinda froze everything."

"But-But come on princess! It's a palace of ice! Ice is literally my whole life!" he exclaims. Kei looks down when Yams tugs on his pants "Could you wait too Yams?" he asks "Just give us a minute okay" he says before walking inside. Unbeknowest to him though, the two left outside started the count to 60.

Kei gasped as he gazed around the huge room "Aki? It's me, Kei" he calls out, slipping and sliding a little before a familiar voice calls down to him "Kei?"

The prince shoots his head up and nearly cries at the sight of his brother. He looked so...different. So comfortable and at ease in this new skin. "Aki? You look...different, but a good different" he adds. Akiteru chuckles "Thank you. I feel different and I like it" he says to his little brother softly.

Kei looks around at the palace "And this place is amazing" he comments. His older brother smiles softly "I never knew what I was capable of" he responds, but freezes as his little brother starts to make his way upstairs. "I'm so sorry Aki. If I had known I would never have-" Kei starts before he's cut off by Aki "No, no it's fine Kei. You don't need to apologize...but you should probably go."

"But I just got here" Kei says lightly, but doesn't miss how Akiteru back away. "You belong down in Karasuno" Aki says

"Well so do you" Kei responds back quickly, but his brother shakes his head. "No Kei, I belong here. Alone. Where I can finally be who I am without hurting anyone."

Kei looks down sheepishly "Um, actually about that-" he starts before Yams yells sixty and runs inside. "Hi, I'm Yams and I like warm hugs!" the little snowman says proudly.

"Y-Yams?" Aki asks breathlessly. The snowman looks down shyly "You build me remember?" he asks. Akiteru smiles softly "And you're alive?" he asks which causes Yams to look at himself "I think so.'

Kei chuckles "He's like the one we built as kids...Aki we were so close back then" he says sadly "What happened? I promise we can be like that again" he swears.

Akiteru's eyes widen as the memory of Kei's body hitting the floor limp and cold replays in his mind. "No" he says with a shaky breath "We can't. Goodbye Kei" he says firmly before walking away.

The younger brother's eyes widen in fear at the picture of his brother's back to him again. "Aki wait" he begs and hurries to follow him up the stairs.

"Kei, I'm trying to protect you" Akiteru cries frustrated and afraid at his brother's stubbornness.

"You don't have to protect me" Kei stats and quickens his pace "I'm not afraid." He chases after his brother "Please Aki don't shut me out again. Please done slam your door" he begs pathetically "You don't have to keep this distance anymore."

Kei chases Aki to another stairwell before he continues "Cause for the first time in forever, I finally under and for the first in forever we can work this out side by side" he explains "We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. I promise I will be right here" he says sincerely as he walks into a room.

Akiteru groans and turns around "Kei, please go back home. Your life await. Why don't you go enjoy the sun and you can open up the gates" Kei looks like he'd about to answer but Aki continues "I know what you're going to say and I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free." Without him noticing, Kei had come closer, making Akiteru back away "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Kei sighs "Actually we're not" he says sadly, making Aki instantly turn around "What do you mean you're not?"

"I kinda get the feeling you don't know" Kei starts before he's cut off again by his brother "What do I not know Kei?"

The younger looks down "Karasuno's in deep deep snow Aki" he says.

Akiteru reels back "What?" he gasps. "Well you kinda set off a enteral winter...everywhere" Kei replies, messing with his gloved hands.

"Everywhere?" Aki repeats horrified as snow starts to fall around them. "It's okay though. You can just unfreeze it" the youngest says like it was simple.

Akiteru looks down at his hands "I can't Kei, I-I don't know how" he stutters making Kei's eyes widen. His brother snaps out of his shock though "It's okay Aki, I know we can figure it out together" he tries to console.

"Because for the first time in forever, You don't have to be afraid" Kei says as he walks closer.

Akiteru turns away and clenches his hands to his chest "Oh I'm such a fool! I can't be free."

"We can work this out together" Kei tries to explain again.

Aki is lost in his own mind though "Can't escape from this storm inside me" he cries "I can't control this curse!"

Kei looks around at the blizzard that had started to form "We'll reverse the storm you made" he swears.

"Kei please you'll only make it worse!" Aki yells "Oh Papa, there's so much fear" he cries loudly.

"Don't panic" Kei tries to sooth his frantic brother "We can make the sun shine bright again."

Akiteru whips around with a broken expression "You're not safe here" he says.

"We can face this thing together Aki" Kei tries again to reach his older brother who had begun to clutch his head "We can change this winter weather. Akiteru I promise everything will be alright!"

The older lets out a scream "I can't!"

Suddenly, bolts of ice splay around the room in a circle, and Kei gasps as he feels a bolt go straight through his chest, right where his heart is. He slowly falls weakly onto his knees for a second, his body in shock at the sudden intrusion.

Akiteri is panting but spins around at the sound of Kei's soft groans. He covers his mouth in horror at what he's done, knowing exactly what he's done. Before he can say anything, another voice rings through the palace. "Kei!" a messy haired man exclaims as he runs in and helps the younger off the floor "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine" Kei reassure as he stands up again and looks at Akiteru who asks "Who's this?" with panic evident in his tone. "Nevermind, It doesn't matter. You just- you have to go" he says firmly.

Kei feels tears well up in his eyes "No Aki please, I know we can figure this out" He pleads, but it falls on deaf ears. "How?" Akiteru asks back with a whimper "What power do you have to stop the winter. To stop me" he asks tearfully.

Kuroo starts to pull the prince to the doorway "Kei, I think we should leave" he says, looking at the black ice that has started to make it's way into the blue.

Kei looks at his older brother, begging him with the look in his eyes "No, Aki I'm not leaving without you" he tries again.

"Yes...you are" Akiteru decides and shoots a blast of ice onto the floor, and a monster of snow emerged from the blast, glaring down at the intruders.


	13. Fixer Upper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long I'm sorry!! I had so much dialog and then I couldn't find a place to stop really before Fixer upper so I just kept going. Whoops.

"Stop it you ugly piece of frozen water! Put us down!" Kei yells as the snow monster opens the front door of the palace with him, Kuroo and Yams in his hold.

The thing seems to have to the audacity to roll it's eyeless eye holes at him "Go away" it stats in a deep voice before tossing them down the stairs.

It tosses Yams' head first, which crashes into some snow on a boulder "You guy might wanna watch out for the rest of me!" Yams warns right as the rest of his body slams into the boulder as well.

Kei gasps before his lips form a thin line "It is not nice to throw people!" he yells at the monster, balling up some snow since that's all he had.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa princess, just relax okay?" Kuroo stats as he holds onto the prince's waist "Just calm down Kei. Calm down!" He grunts a little as Kei struggles against his hold.

"OKay okay, I'm calm, I'm fine" Kei says briskly and turns away. Of course the perturbed prince wasn't actually done and ends up throwing the snowball anyways.

It flies through the air and lands right on the beast's shoulder area, then of course it sprouts spikes out of no where and looks absolutely pissed. "Oh see! Now you made him mad!" Kuroo scolds.

"I'll distract him" Yams volunteers "You guys go." Kuroo nods and grabs Kei's arm and pulls him till they are running. Bo, who had gotten his tongue unstuck from the stairs follows behind them quickly.

The two humans slide down a steep area of the mountain, tumbling and hitting each other as they go. They reach the bottom just as the creature jumps down right after, spurring them into some trees. Kei stops before turning the opposite direction as Kuroo and pulls on a bent over tree.

"What are you doing?!" The ice harvester yells.

Kei glares at the man before letting go of the tree and watches it fling back upright and hit the snow monster right in the face. He then runs to catch up to Kuroo, laughing which causes the rooster head to laugh as well. Unfortunately, the victory was cut short when they both skit to a stop right on the edge of a cliff.

"That's like a 100 foot drop" Kei says with wide eyes.

Kuroo sighs "Actually, sad to say it's 200."

"Ouch! Geez Kuroo" Kei snaps slightly as the other man ties rope around his waist pretty tight. Kuroo smirks and rolls his eyes playfully before turning and starting to dig something out in the snow. "What are you doing?" Kei questions.

"I'm digging a snow anchor" Kuroo says simply, leaving the prince to glance over the edge of the cliff once more. "Um okay, what happens if we fall?" the blond asks.

Kuroo stuffs the rope into the snow anchor, panting slightly "There's 20 feet of fresh powder snow down there. It'll be like landing on a soft pillow" he says confidently. "Hopefully" He mumbles to himself.

Just then tree start to move around and both of their heads shot up. "Okay princess, on three" Kuroo says firmly and begins the countdown as Kei braces himself to jump. Out of no where, a tree flies through the air and lands right in front of the raven haired man, and then he feels himself being dragged over the side of the cliff.

Yams stumbles out of the tree line "Hey Kei! You guys totally lost Marshmallow back there!" He exclaims as thundering footsteps come up behind him. The small snowman turns and smiles sheepishly "Oh hey...we were just talking about you" he says.

The monster, Marshmallow, didn't have eyes for the smaller snow creature and walks over to the rope in the snow anchor. "No no no!" Yams yells and does his best to stop the giant creature, but to no avail.

He jumps onto one of the spikes on Marshmallow's knee but finds himself just being carried "This...is not making much of a difference is it?" He asks.

Before he can blink, Yams is thrusted off of Marshmallow and down to the bottom floor "Just hang in there guys!" he yells up at his human friends.

"Yams!" Kei yells "Kuroo, go faster!" he says a bit frantic now.

Of course, they jolt to a stop though, and Kei looks up in horror as the creature pulls them back up. He starts to fight against the tight knot Kuroo tied, and groaned when it wouldn't let up. Curse Kuroo and his tight knots!

The messy haired man grunts as his head bangs against the cliff side, dragging a noise of worry from Kei. The monster pulls them face to face before yelling "Don't come back!"

Kei closes his eyes as snow and frost cover him and his friend "We won't" he stats bluntly before leaning up and cutting the rope with Kuroo's pickax.

The prince braces himself, but when the top half of his body hits the snow with no pain he slowly opens his eyes. "Hey, you were right" he chuckles "Just like a pillow"

Yams breathing is panicked as he pats...Kuroo's feet? "I can't feel my legs!" the snowman exclaims with fright.

Kuroo jolts up coughing before he glares lightly at Yams "Those happen to be my legs" he stats flatly.

"Oh...heh thanks. Oh grab my bottom half would ya?" The snowman asks as his bottom half runs by. Kuroo grabs it and places the rest of Yams on top of it. Bokuto runs over and nudges his best friend before the little snowman gasps "Bo found us!"

He then proceeds to grab the reindeer's nose and rub against it "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"Don't talk to him like that" Kuroo says bluntly and pushes the two apart. He hoists himself out of the snow before walking over to Kei and helping him out as well. "Thank you" the blond smiles before a glint of concern passes his eyes "How's you're head?"

Kuroo chuckles "Oh um it's fine. I've got a thick skull" he stats with a smile. "So um...what now?" he asks the prince.

Kei's face drops and his eyes widen "Now what? Oh no, what am I gonna do??" he asks in panic "H-he threw me out, and I can't go back to Karasuno with things like this. There also your ice business to worry about" the blond rambles.

"Hey don't worry about my ice business" Kuroo tries to reassure before his eyes move to Kei's hair and widen "Worry about your hair" he suddenly says."My hair?" Kei asks confused before glancing up even though he knew he couldn't see. "It's turning white, like white" Kuroo says a bit freaked out.

The prince's eyes furrow in worry, knowing deep down the reasoning behind it, and it seems Kuroo did as well. "It's because he struck you isn't it?"

"...Does it look bad?" Kei asks shyly. Kuroo pauses for a second before responding "No" but of course Yams butts in "You hesitated." Kuroo glares down "No I didn't" he stats before turning his attention back to the younger "Kei, you need help, okay? Come on" he says before turning and walking away.

Kei follows "Where are we going?" he asks while his mind races with everything that's happened. Kuroo almost looks a little proud "We're going to see my friends" he says confidently. "The love experts?" the prince asks doubtfully.

"Yep!" Kuroo says "and I know they'll be able to fix this cause...well cause I've seen them do it before."

Back at the ice palace, Akiteru was pacing back and forth, mumbling small words to himself. The main one being "Don't feel". Over and over again he said this to himself, even though he felt the panic and self-doubt rise up in him. He suddenly noticed what was happening to the room he was in. The ice was now a crimson color and sharp spikes were appearing from the walls. Aki wrapped his arms around himself, eyes watering in fear.

The other group walked along till they reached a foggy open area, minus the rocks and boulders around them. Kei shivered even though he knew it wasn't any colder here than up higher in the mountains. "Are you cold?" Kuroo asks suddenly.

"A-A little" the prince stutters out with a embarrassed blush on his face.

Kuroo went to wrap his arm around the other boy, but second guessed himself and was left there awkwardly before he found a saving grace. "Come over here" he says and runs over to a small steam geyser with Kei behind him. The prince sighs in relief as the warmness hits his hands and body

"So about my friend" Kuroo starts "Actually they're more like family. Ever since me and Bo were kids we were alone till they kinda took us in" he explains "I just- I don't want to scare you, but they can be really inappropriate and loud. They are also kinda stubborn and heavy, like really heavy" he starts to ramble.

Kei places a hand on the rambling mess "Kuroo, they sound wonderful" he smiles softly.

Kuroo smiles back "Okay then, everyone meet my family" he says and steps into a array of...boulders.

The messy haired man starts to go around saying greetings and casual things to the rocks as Yams and Kei watch him like he grew another head. Bokuto prances around excitedly and sniffs the occasional rock before moving on. Kei looks down at Yams who looks up at him with a shares thought. It was time to go.

Just as they turned to sneak away, the rocks started to shake and roll around on their own somehow. "Um Kuroo!" Kei gasps as he dodges one that speeds by him. After they all crowd around Kuroo, they unfold and become...trolls?! Cat trolls to be exact with their round bellies but paw like limbs and cat ears.

"Kuroo's home!" A short on exclaims with a tan-orange crystal round his neck.

Soon the whole group is crowds the man, saying all sorts of things and gushing over him like a kid who took their first step. "Hey guys" Kuroo chuckles after a minute "Look, it's great to see you all, but where Nekomata?" he asks around.

"Taking a nap" A kid cat troll says with a silver-grey crystal around his neck and he has bright green eyes. The commences another round of achievements the trolls had happen to them while Kuroo was away.

Kei finally snaps out of his stuper "They're Cat trolls!" he exclaims with bright eyes.

This gains the attention of everyone, and they all blink up at him. Just then the same troll from earlier with the tan-orange crystal laughs with glee "He's brought a boy!"

This starts a whole new series of questions and statements as they pick up the prince and pass him off from troll to troll till he reaches Kuroo. By reaches, it means they toss Kei into the stronger man's arms. "What's going on?" the prince asks and Kuroo shrugs "I've learned to just roll with it."

The troll from earlier climbs up on some others and inspects Kei before smiling "Oh he'll be great for our Kuroo."

Finally their assumptions seem to click to the two who start rambling and stumbling over words as to how they all have the wrong idea, and that Kuroo brought Kei here for a completely different reason.

The short troll with the tan-orange crystal smiles "What's the issue dear?" he asks "Why are you holding back from such a man?"

"Is it the clumpy way he walks" he starts

Another troll with a yellow and black crystal pipes up "Or maybe the grumpy way he talks?"

A troll with gold narrow eyes and a similar crystal to the previous rolls over "Or perhaps the pear shaped, squared shaped weirdness of his feet?"

"And though we know he washes well" A troll with a calm aura pulls on Kuroo's ear "He always ends up sorta smelly."

The first two jump up "But you'll never find someone who's as sensitive and sweet!"

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper" they continues and roll Kuroo away "So he's got a few flaws"

"Like his peculiar brain, dear and his thing with the reindeer are a little outside of natures laws" The narrowed eyed and calm troll tease.

"But in all seriousness you can fix this fixer up with a little bit of love" The first troll says confidently.

Kuroo groans "Can we please stop talking about this? We've got a real problem here" he says exasperated.

"I'll say" the almost motherly one says with a smirk "So tell me dear, is it the way that he runs scared?"

The calm one jumps in "Or the way that he's socially impaired?" he asks as he covers Kuroo's ears.

"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" the small one says with those green eyes. Kei's eyes widen "I did not need to know that" he says as Kuroo looks away embarrassed.

"Maybe it's the way that he covers up that he's the honest goods?" The cat eyed one and motherly troll say together.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper" the whole group says "So he's go a couple of bugs. His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for you and hugs!"

"So lets fix this fixer up by fixing him up with you" Then vines are thrown and wrapped around the two before both are dragged away.

Kuroo groans and untangles himself "Stop it you guys! He's engaged to someone else!" he yells at Taketora, the troll with a yellow and black crystal and Kai's the calm one. They freeze and blink up at him before huddling together.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper" Taketora stats.

A troll named Inuoka shrugs "That's a minor thing."

"His quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement" Kai whispers.

Lev, the little green eyed one butts in "And by the way, I don't see no ring."

"Alright so he's a bit of a fixer upper, his brain's a bit betwixt" Taketora decides as they dress Kuroo in nature related items "Just get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!" he laughs as Kuroo groans at their obliviousness.

Over with Kei, at least he has a softer approach. Kinda.

"Listen dear, we're not saying you can change him, cause people don't really change" the motherly troll, Yaku Kie learned was his name says.

He takes the prince's hand and has him get on his knees "We're only saying love's a force both powerful and strange."

"People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed" he continues with a soft smile "But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best. True love brings out the best" the troll stats confidently as the Kenma, the cat eyed one and another named Fukunaga put a green moss cloak and some crown made from nature on Kei's head and shoulders.

Just then Kuroo turns around in a similar get up but gaps at how beautiful Kei still looks with that one.

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about" the whole clan joins in as the two humans laugh at each other's outfit.

"Father" Taketora says

"Son" Kenma continues

"Little brother" Lev ends, all on top of the other.

"We need each other to raise us up and round us out" the rest continue "Everyone a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove-"

Yams pops up between the two humans "The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is-"

The trolls continue for the snowman who had fallen apart "True love!" they all cheer as they fling dirt everywhere and set up something before tossing the two boys into a small pit.

Taketora walks up with obvious fake glasses and a book "Do you Kei, take Kuroo to be your trollfully wedded-" he started before Kei blinks "Wait what?" the prince asks.

"You're getting married" The troll says like it was obvious, which it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I tried to explain who was talking with the trolls at first with the color of their crystals to match their hair or an attribute. At the end though I decided to just use names haha.


	14. The Guards

Suddenly, Kei felt a stabbing pain explode from his heart, and he finds himself falling back into Kuroo’s arms. He groans weakly and closes his eyes trying to stop the sudden weakness he feels. Kuroo wraps his arms around the prince's weak form and gasps at how cold he feels.

"Yaku, he's freezing" he says fearfully with wide eyes of panic.

Just then, Nekomata rolls through the cat trolls and pops up with a concerned face "There is strange magic here" he announces.

Kuroo helps Kei stand by wrapping on of the prince's arms around his shoulder "Nekomata" he sighs in relief.

"Quickly, bring him over to me" the wise cat troll instructs.

Kuroo does as he's told and the old troll holds his paws out towards Kei, who weakly places his hands in them. "Kei, your life is in terrible danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother" Nekomata says gravely "If not removed, your entire being will freeze into solid ice."

Kei gasps in shock and horror, and subconsciously leans into Kuroo's chest for a feeling of warm comfort, nuzzling his cheek against the cat-like man's shoulder. "But Nekomata, you can remove it right?" Kuroo asks frantically.

"I cannot" the oldest troll says solemnly and he his face falls even more so at Kuroo's broken expression. "I'm sorry Kuroo. If it was his head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Kei whispers in shock. That's something that only works in fairy tails with a happy ending. This doesn't feel like a happy ending, it feels like he's getting closer to a plot twist ending were the main character dies.

Kuroo looks down at the man in his arms "Kei, we need to get you to Ushijima" he says urgently "Now."

Kei nods as Kuroo turns to his friend "Bo pull us out now" he orders and the reindeer does so quickly, sensing the urgency and worry in his friend. The raven haired man picks up the prince in his arms before climbing onto Bokuto. "Yams come on" he says and the snowman jumps on Bo's back, then they are speeding off, hoping and praying they make it in time.

Higher in the mountains, Wakatoshi and the volunteers slow their horses as they come to the bottom of an ice staricase, leading up to a glorious palace. He frowns and turns to the men "Remember, we're here to find Prince Kei. Be on guard, but remember, no harm is to come to the king" he says sternly.

There are noises of understanding, but two face merely glance at each other. These faces belonged to Matsukawa Issei and Iwaizumi Hajime, guards to the Duke Oikawa. Hajime had been a loyal follower and protector to the duke sense they were both young boys, and eventually their closeness became their downfall. They ended up falling in love with one another, but sadly a relationship between a noble and a guard was forbidden, and so they were left to want what is out of reach forever.

Matsukawa was luckier in the relationship aspect of life. He was married to a beautiful strawberry haired man named Hanamaki Takahiro, a servant in the duke's home. They had met each other when they were young and Issei was still in training. After practice one day, he stumbled upon the lovely creature he now calls his own, singing as he hung sheets. Since that say they've been inseparable, as then married when they became old enough. Unfortunately, he's not as well off as Hajime in the wealth factor, who obviously has the duke's favor. Though he is a guard, he still is not paid as much as he would like, and now with a young son in their home, money is a necessity.

They both stare up at the palace in awe and slight fear. If the king could make something so beautiful, was it possible he could also make something just as vicious? They're answer came soon enough when a enraged snow creature reveled itself, and frightening away all the horses.

Men went at it with spears and arrows, only for it to seemingly suck in the weapons and make duplicates of them on itself. Iwaizumi glances up as the doors close and catches a glimpse of the king. He nudges Matsukawa "The king" he says and dashes under the monster with Issei on his heels. They burst through the doors, glancing around before Matsukawa spots the ice king and they are running up yet another staircase.

It leads them to a wide upper room where they find the king trapped. Slowly they circle around the blond. "No, please" the king begs, holding his hands in front of him. Hajime hates himself, but he has to do it. He pulls his trigger and an arrow flies straight at the man they trapped. Just as it's about to hit it's target, the king creates a ice spike to catch it.

Both guards quickly go around the cornered man, notching more arrows in their crossbows and firing, only to be stopped by more magic and spikes. The king is now shoots bolts of ice towards them deliberately, nearly hitting one of them everytime.

As Iwaizumi is about to fire, he is thrown back and pinned to the wall by spikes, and watches horrified as one slowly inches towards his throat. Matsukawa desperately tries to help his friend, but his weapon is quickly frozen in his hand and he is being shoved away out onto a balcony, about to be pushed over the mountain side.

Hajime's eyes widen "Please Your Majesty! Spare his life!" he pleads helplessly "He has a family! A husband and son waiting for him at home! He promised he'd return, please, you may do as you wish to me but spare my friend!" He yells desperately.

Akiteru's eyes widen at the guard's words, and his mind goes back to the day his parents left him. They too had promised they'd return, and he remembered the bitter sting when he heard news they had most likely sunk to the bottom of the sea.

Issei hears his friend's pleas, but he doesn't stop being forced to the edge, and unwillingly he feels a tear slip down his cheek. He imagined Makki back home with their son Shigeru, making hot chocolate and awaiting his arrival back home, which had already been delayed by the freeze. He smiles bitterly as his feet reach the edge of the balcony "Forgive me Takahiro, Shigeru. I tried" he whispers.

Ushijima rushes in with the Karasuno soldier, gasping at the sight before him. As he tries to reason with the king, Iwaizumi knows his friend doesn't have this time to waste. Issei has to make it home, and damnit he was going to make sure that happened if it was the last thing he ever did. He didn't want to kill the king, never had before and never would, but he had to do something to stop the ice from pushing his friend off.

His eye dash around crazily before they land on the ice chandelier. Bingo. He quickly lifts his crossbow up and fires, watching as the arrow flies right through the part it hung to the ceiling with. As it crashed to the ground, knocking the king off his feel and into unconsciousness, the ice moving him stops, and he manages to break it away along with the spikes holding him against the wall.

Iwaizumi races to the block of ice on the balcony and breaks it down, only to be met with nothing behind it. _No, no, no! This wasn't suppose to happen_ Hajime thinks to himself bitterly as he falls to his knees and looks out to the horizon. He had failed Issei, and he had failed Takahiro, who he had promised he'd watch over Matsukawa to.

He stands to leave with the group when called upon, until...a noise catches his ear.

Gasping? He spins around and slides to the very edge before peering over. It was Issei! He was barely hanging onto the cliff side, saved by his arrow stabbed into the cliff wall. Iwaizumi laughs in relief before leaning over and latching onto his friend's hand before pulling him up to safety. Hajime pulls Matsukawa into a hug, slightly thanking whoever was out there for saving his friend and keeping him from telling a man he was widowed and left with a son to raise alone.

Issei is gasping as sobs wrack his body. He was alive, he was still breathing. He would get to see them again, and he would get to throw his arms around both of the loves of his life. He clung to his friend before pulling away and smiling a watery smile "Guess we both get to keep our promises" he says shakily.

Hajime laughs tearfully "Bastard, how did you know?" he asks before he shakes his head "Nevermind, let's just catch up with the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't in the movies, but I had to add more background to the guards since I made them Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. If you didn't know, Shigeru is Yahaba. Just in case you guys didn't know his first name.


	15. Back to Karasuno

Akiteru slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly at the aching in his head before his realizes where he is and his eyes dart around frantically. They land on the small window and he jumps up and tries to rush over to it, only to be held back by chains around his hands. He untangles himself a little before looking outside at the disaster he created.

"No...oh no no, this isn't what I wanted" he mumbles "Oh crows what have I done" he whimpers, feeling like a caged animal about to blow.

He snaps his head towards the door when the sound of keys jingling in the lock fills the echoing prison room. Ushijima walks in slowly with a lamp held in front of him. Akiteru walks forward a little and glares lightly, but the overwhelming feeling of what he's done lightens the glare.

"Why did you bring me back here?" he demands.

Ushijima wraps his arms around himself and sighs as he walks closer "I couldn't let them kill you" he explains.

"Ushijima. I'm a danger to Karasuno" he says and holds his hands up in emphasis "Where's Kei? I need to speak to him".

"Kei has not returned" Wakatoshi says coolly.

Akiteru lets out a quiet gasp and turns back towards the window which gave a perfect view of the snowy mountains. His little brother? Still up there in the cold? Maybe even lost.

"If you could just stop the winter Your Majesty, bring back the summer" Ushijima's voice interrupts his thoughts.

The king winces and sighs deeply "Don't you see? I can't" he whispers desperately as angry tears well into his eyes. "You have to tell them to let me go" he begs the taller man.

Wakatoshi looks down conflicted before finally looking back at the king "I will do what I can" he confirms and turns to leave.

As the door shuts behind the man, Akiteru breathing quickens and he feels the fear rise up in him. He had to get out. He had to get out now! Hearing a familiar crackling, his gaze shoot down and his eye widen as ice begins to encase the shackles holding him here.

~~~

Up in the mountains, Kuroo urged Bokuto on faster, all the while keeping Kei as steady as he could. The little snowman slid on his belly to stay caught up with the racing reindeer, every so often sending a concerned glance up to his friend.

Kuroo glances down when he feels a shiver run though the prince's body and curses silently he didn't have a blanket or anything. All he had was his hat, but that would have to do. He quickly took it off and places it on Kei's head before turning back to the course.

Unseen by the ice harvester, Kei smiled weakly and small at the gesture before he nuzzled closer to the other man's body, his own feeling cold as death.

"Hang in there Kei" Kuroo begs the other before patting Bo's side "Come on buddy, faster!" he urges as Karasuno comes into view.

~~~

Finally they made it onto stone roads and Yams accidentally ended up sliding down another path, but that was the least of Kuroo's concerns right now. The gates of the castle came into view and he silently thanked whoever was up in the sky.

He briefly heard guards above the gates call out the prince had returned which was perfect. They couldn't wait for questions to be asked or for someone to answer his knocking. They came to a stop and Kuroo carefully slid off Bokuto's back and carried Kei to the door.

"W-wait K-Kuroo, are you g-going to b-be okay?" Kei stutters out, his whole body shaking.

Kuroo looks down at the prince in his arms with a soft smile "Hey" he whispers "Don't worry about me" he smiles.

The sound of the gates ahead brought the messy haired man's attention back ahead of him as staff members open the gates. "Prince Kei! Oh you had us worried sick" a woman cries as she and another usher Kei inside.

Kuroo grabs the arm of a man "Get him warm, and find Prince Ushiwaka immediately" he instructs, hoping that was the right name.

The man nods "We will, thank you sir" he says sincerely and turns back inside as the gates close in front of Kuroo.

"Make sure he's safe. Please" he whispers to the closed door as Bokuto walks up next to him and groans softly. The man sighs and turns before walking away, leaving Bo behind whining at the gate, not understanding why his friend didn't stay.

~~~

"I'm going back out to look for Prince Kei" Ushijima announces as he turns to leave. Only to be stopped by the other leaders of the kingdoms nearby.

"You cannot go back out there" The assistant to the governor of Johzenji, Bobata says.

Wakatoshi sighs "If anything happens to him-" he starts but is cut off.

"If anything happens to him you are all Karasuno has left" the governor, Terushima says firmly.

Ushijima was about to argue before voices in the hallway catches his ear and the doors open to reveal Kei being aided by the staff to walk in. "Kei!" he explains and runs to the prince, catching him in his arms "Oh might eagles, you're freezing" he gasps.

"Ushi you have to kiss me" Kei says frantically, catching everyone off guard "Now, please."

The other make their way out of the room as Ushijima looks down at the prince "Kei what happened out there?" he asks.

"Aki struck me with his powers" Kei says shakily. Wakatoshi's eyes widen "You said he'd never hurt you" he stats and Kei groans in pain. "I was wrong" the younger man whispers. 

Ushijima picks up the weak prince and carries him to the loveseat to lay him down. "He froze me heart...and as cliche as it sounds, only an act of true love can save me" he says and looks to the side, even in this state managing to be embarrassed. 

"A true love's kiss" Ushijima whispers in realization before leaning down. He cups the princes face, but stops inches away from his lip. "Oh Kei...if only someone out there truly loved you" he whispers.

Kei's eyes widen, wait what? No no no, oh damnit! He knew this story was too good to be true. He watched as Ushijima made his way to the window and closed the curtains before turning and speaking.

"You see, my father could bare no sons, so he took in successors instead. Me being first in line. Unfortunately, he is a deranged old man, and his one goal in life is to take the kingdoms for his own. Win against every last one. When he had heard of the coronation, well, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up" he smiles.

"...You monster" Kei spits out weakly, but his shivering form takes most of the heat out of his tone.

"Now the easiest way was to marry into the family and get rid of the partner afterwards, and as heir, Akiteru was more preferable, but no one was getting anywhere with him. But you, you were willing to marry me just like that" Ushijima chuckles. "I just figured after we married I'd have to plan an accident for Akiteru" he says and pours water onto the fire.

Kei tries to get up, wanting to strike this man so badly, but his legs give out and he instead finds himself on the floor. Damn this frozen heart.

"Then he fled to the mountains and you went after him. Now all I have to do is kill Akiteru and bring back summer" he says simply "And then Karasuno will be apart of the Shiratorizawa Kingdom."

"You are no match for Akiteru and you know it" Kei says harshly.

"No, I believe I am" he smirks "And I also am the man who saves Karasuno from destruction" 

Kei growls and glares at the retreating figure of the man he was so stupid to believe loved him "You will not get away with this Ushijima" he says harshly.

"Oh but Kei" Wakatoshi says with a smile as he opens the door "I already have".

~~~

With that he exits and the door locks behind him, leaving Kei alone in the cold, dark room. The prince desperately makes his way to the door and tries to open it. Oh crows, please someone help he begs in his head before a new wave of ice seems to spread throughout his body and he falls weakly against the door. 

Shivering he looks around the room "Please...somebody, anybody help me" he whispers before curling in on himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with updating this, I’ve been meaning too I really have but I’ve had such low motivation recently😕


	16. Happily Ever After

In another room, the group of leader was talking quietly among themselves when a shocked looked Ushijima pushes the door open. They all turn and look at the prince with concerned expressions.

"Prince Kei" Wakatoshi says slowly "Is dead."

A span of shocked noises and words ring out as they lead the devastated man to a chair. Oikawa asking the question they were all wondering "What happened to him?"

"He was killed" Ushijima begins with a shake in his voice "By King Akiteru" he reveals, and more noises of disbelief ring out. "His own brother?" Tooru asks softly.

Ushijima nods "At least we were able to say out marriage vows" he looks down at his hands "Before he died in my arms."

Oikawa tenses and remembers what Akiteru almost did to his own beloved "Then there is no more doubt. Akiteru is a monster and we are all in danger" he says firmly.

"Prince Ushijima" Governor Terushima begins "Karasuno looks to you now."

Wakatoshi sighs sadly "With a heavy heart, I charge King Akiteru with high treason" he says finally "and must sentence him to death."

~~~

In his prison cell, Akiteru was growing more panicked by being here by the second. He glanced up at the walls and found ice quickly covering them from floor to ceiling. That's it, he couldn't stay here any longer.

He yanks on the frozen chains harder and harder, pausing when he heard guards trying to get in, before he yanked harder and more ice forms around him.

Finally the chains snap and ice causes the stones creating the walls to crumble. He dashes out into the windy snowstorm brewing right as the guards break though, and an angry Prince of Shiratorizawa stares out the open wall.

~~~

Climbing up the mountain, a deflated Bokuto trails after his buddy in hopes Kuroo might turn around. The reindeer stops and glances back towards the kingdom before whining and running ahead of his friend to stop him.

"What is it Bo?" Kuroo asks and jumps back when Bokuto swings is antlers at him "Hey! Bokuto!" he scolds lightly. "What's wrong with you buddy?" he asks crossly.

Bokuto starts to snort and huff, trying to get his point across but Kuroo just raises an eyebrow "I can't understand you when you talk like that" he huffs and goes around his reindeer friend.

The reindeer has other plans and picks Kuroo up and turns him around again before plopping him on the snow. He snorts and grunts again, trying to make his dumb human understand.

"No Bokuto!" Kuroo says harshly "We're not going back. He's with his true love okay?" he sighs deeply.

Bo looks at him with a unimpressed stare. Really? How dumb was his friend exactly?

Suddenly the wind picks up at out nowhere and brings gushes of snow towards them. Kuroo covers his eyes and turn around, eyes widening as a storm is created out of thin air above Karasuno.

"Kei!" he exclaims and starts to sprint down the mountain without a second thought, Bokuto close behind. The reindeer gets side by side with his friend who jumps on him and spurs him to go faster.

~~~

In the cold, dark room he was left in, Kei whimpers and grits his teeth at the burning cold he felt all over his body. He clenched his fists as best he could at Ushijima's plan, that bastard! He used him!

A hot tear fell down his cheek at how gullible he was. True love? That was something that only happened in fairy tales.

He curled in on himself more, shivering even harder as ice started to form around the ceiling and a invisible cold breeze went by. Just then, the door began to jiggle as if someone was trying to get in. Weakly Kei tries to make any noise possible when the door cracks open.

Yams walks in humming a sweet tune before he spies his best friend on the ground "Kei!" he gasps and looks the prince over. He glances up and spots the fireplace before scrambling over.

The snowman tosses a bundle more of wood, yelping when his own arm gets stuck in there, before he grabs it and lights a match then the fire. He gasps at the beauty of the flames and the warmth it emits.

"Yams, get away from there" Kei says weakly, trying to drag himself closer.

"So this is heat? I love it!" Yams cries but yelps as his own wood catches on fire "Oh oh! But don't touch it!" he warns and runs over to help his friend over.

After he gets Kei by the fire he asks the lingering question "So what about Ushijima and the true love's kiss?"

"I was wrong about that good for nothing prince" Kei say bitterly "There's no such thing as a true love or a true love's kiss" he admits sadly. "Yams, you can't stay here, you'll melt" Kei says after a moment of silence.

"I'm not leaving you till we find another act of true love" Yams say stubbornly and plops down beside Kei. "Do you have any ideas?"

"...I don't even know what love is Yams" Kei admits shakily.

Yams perks up "That's okay Kei, I do" he stands to explain more "Love is putting other's needs before yours. Like how Kuroo brought you back here to Ushijima and left you forever."

Kei's eyes widen and he turns his gaze to the snowman "Kuroo loves...me?" he asks.

"Wow, you really don't know much about love" Yams says in a shock as one side of him begins to melt. "Oh Yams, you're melting!" Kei exclaims, but the snowman smiles "Some people are worth melting for."

Suddenly the window bursts open and Yams races over to close it before he stops and breaks an icicle off the window, holding it up like a telescope. "Oh oh! Kei! It's Kuroo and Bokuto!" he exclaims excitedly "They're coming back!"

"T-they are?" Kei ask, his whole face lighting up.

"Hm, I guess I was wrong. I guess Kuroo doesn't love you enough to leave you behind" Yams comments.

Kei thinks for a second "Yams, help me up. Please" he requests, but Yams scrambles over "No no no! Kei you have to rest by the fire! Stay warm!" the snowman exclaims.

"I need to get to Kuroo" Kei insists with a soft smile.

"Why?" Yams asks and pauses for a second before "Oh oh! He's your act of true love! Okay okay, we gotta go now!" he says with glee and pushes Kei up.

As they run out into the hall, ice and ice spike begin to form all around them, and soon both sides are blocked off. Kei winces as he looks around desperately for an exit of any kind. His life was on a countdown clock, and he knew it was counting down fast.

~~~

On the fjord, Akiteru tried to push his way through the storm, but found himself getting lost in the flurry of snow and ice. He spun around, looks around for the way back to the mountains or anywhere but here.

Back at the castle, Yams had forced open a window and as Kei glanced down at the snow covered roof, he started having second doubts. Unfortunately, Yams pushed him and before he knew it, he was screaming as he slid down the snow.

Right as they reached the bottom, Kei was on his feet and trying hos best to run out to meet Kuroo, Yams on his heels.

~~~

Kuroo and Bokuto raced down onto the frozen fjord, pushing through the harsh winds and the weather fighting against them. They ran head on into the worse of the storm, almost instantly blinded, but Kuroo kept edging his friend on.

On the other side of the fjord, Kei had just stepped out into the middle of the storm. "Kuroo!" he called out, clinging his cloak to his body as tightly as he could. His skin was turning frosty and white, and his hair already was pure white. He was running out of time.

A ways away from Kei, Kuroo and Bo were dodging ships and other vessels sticking out of the frozen lake. Out of the blue, a ship tumbled over right as Kuroo passed it, and though they dodged the ship, they couldn't avoid the ice cracking.

Bokuto raced and his eyes narrowed at his target. He had to get his friend to Kei. The reindeer jumped onto a broken off piece of ice bucked Kuroo off as he fell into the water.

Kuroo grunted as he hit the ice and his jumped up with panic "Bokuto!" He screamed as his eyes ran over the icy water. Suddenly, the reindeer burst from the waves and onto an ice chuck, grunting for Kuroo to go on. The men sighs "Good boy" he says before taking off.

~~~

Kei could barely move at this point, and as he glance down at his hands, he saw thicker ice encase them and his fingertips turned blue. "No" he whimpers and looks around "Kuroo!" he does his best to scream.

A little distance away, Kuroo is doing the same. Yelling Kei's name and trying to find his way through this horrible storm."Kei!" He yells and tries to run straight.

Akiteru spun around, blindly trying to find his way when a shadow appears. Ushijima. He gasps and tries to run the opposite way, but the prince calls out to him.

"Akiteru! You cannot run from this!" Wakatoshi yells above the wind.

Aki winces and turns around "Just take care of my brother Ushijima!"

"Your brother? Kei returned from the mountain weak and cold, saying you froze his heart" The prince explains as Akiteru breaths out "No."

"I tried to save him but it was too late" Ushijima says "Your brother is dead because of you Akiteru" he finally reveals.

Aki stumbles back, his mind racing "No...no not Kei" he mumbles and finds himself falling to his knees as sobs wreak through his body.

~~~

The storm around him suddenly stills and Kei weakly looks up. His body is half frozen now, and his legs will barely carry him. As he gazes up, he spies the person he had been looking for. "K-Kuroo" he stutters out and moves forward as best he can.

Kuroo spins around and spots Kei at the same time. He breaks into a run, racing to save the man he had fallen for "Kei!" He yells "Hold on, I'm almost there!"

Kei's hopes rise as the two grow closer, but the sound of a sword unsheathing turns his attention to the left. His eyes widen as Ushijima walks closer to Aki, preparing to run him through. "Aki?" Kei whispers and turns to look back at Kuroo, but with regret, for he had made his choice. Quickly he changes course.

Right as Ushijima lifts his blade to strike the king down, Kei rushes between them with one hand held up "Don't!" he yells as his entire body freezes like a statue. As the blade hits Kei's frozen hand, it shatters and Wakatoshi is flung back.

~~~

Akiteru gasps and looks up at the frozen statue that was once his baby brother "Kei!" He cries and scrambles up and in front of his brother.

"No, oh no...Kei please" He whimpers as he gingerly cups the statue's face. His breathing picks up and he can't stop the tears from sliding down his face. As if all the strength he has in his body leaves him, Aki collapses against his brother's figure, sobbing and begging for him to come back.

Kuroo looks upon the scene with pure heartbreak on his face and even Bo can't change that as the reindeer walks up beside his friend. Yams stands there, expression crushed as he gazes upon the two boys who created him all those years ago.

~~~

Suddenly, a soft sound of cracking fills the air, and the ice encasing Kei starts to slowly melt away until it's gone and Kei is standing there alive. Akiteru gasps and grasps his little brother's arms "Kei?"

Kei responds by wrapping his arms tightly around his older brother, the two embracing for the first time in forever. "Kei...you sacrificed yourself...for me?" Aki asks in disbelief. Kei smiles softly "Of course I did Aki. I love you."

Yams gasps deeply "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" He exclaims.

"Love will thaw?" Aki repeats before his eyes light up "Love! Kei, that's it!" he says with a grin and starts to wave his hands. Kei's face lights up as ice starts to rise and disappear into the air.

All over the kingdom, the ice and snow slowly started to disappear and the warm weather instantly blows back in. Akieru brings it all to form a snowflake in the sky before he makes it disappear altogether. 

Kei smirks "I knew you could do it" he comments.

"This is the best day of my life" Yams decided as he starts to droop "And quite possibly my last."

"Oh, hang on" Akiteru laughs and sends Yams' own little snow cloud to save him. Yams jumps up and beams "Aw! My own cloud!"

Suddenly, groans coming from Ushijima catch all their attentions as they turn around to see the man standing up again. Kuroo growls and starts to go over before Kei stops him and walks ahead instead. Wakatoshi looks at him with surprise "Kei? But he froze your heart" he stats. 

"The only frozen heart around here is yours" Kei says in a firm tone before feigning turning around, only to spin and punch the bastard right off the ship.

Akiteru holds his arms open tentatively, only for Kei to fall into them and hug him tightly again. He missed this. He meets Kuroo's eyes as smiles fondly at him, receiving a loving gaze back.

~~~

A few days later, the ships begin to depart, and the royal guests begin to leave. Ushijima was to be escorted back to his kingdom, and Karasuno was sending a notice they were no longer going to stay partners with them.

On the dock, Oikawa was making quite the ruckus. "I demand to see the king!" He exclaims. Mattsun and Iwaizumi meet each other's eyes and the taller of the two tilts his head to signal his friend.

Hajime blushes a tad before he walks forward "With all due respect sir" he starts before grabbing the duke's face and kissing him firmly. He pulls away with a soft smile "Let's go home Tooru" he whispers.

Oikawa's at a loss for words besides nodding his head and being lead up their ship's ramp. Matsukawa smiles as he boards, leaning over the side and sighing. "Makki, I'm coming home" he whispers.

~~~

In the village, Kei was running through the crowd excitedly, dragging a blindfolded Kuroo behind him "Hurry up slow poke!" he laughs.

Kuroo chuckles "Okay okay I'm- Oof!" The raven haired man groans as he runs into a pole.

"Oops, sorry" Kei chuckles nervously before dragging Kuoo along again, this time dodging the poles.

Kei stops them and smiles before taking the blindfold off and letting Kuroo see the surprise. In front of them is a dark blue sled with a white design on the side.

"I owe you a sled so, what do you think? It's the newest model and from what I hear it's a hit. Oh, and it even had cup holders!" the prince smiles.

"...I think I might cry" Kuroo admits "I can't accept this princess."

"You have to! King's orders and he even assigned you the Kingdom's Offical Ice Master and Deliverer" Kei stats proudly.

Kuroo smirks "That's not a thing" he teases.

"Oh yes it is!" Kei pouts slight before he messes with his hands "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Princess I love it!" Kuroo exclaims and picks the prince up and spins them both around. "I could kiss you Kei" he declares before he blushes."I could-I mean I'd like to- I mean may I? May me? I mean may we?" he rambles. 

Kei smiles fondly and presses a quick kiss to Kuroo's lips to shut him up "We may" he confirms.

Kuroo's eyes widen before he wraps one arm around Kei's back and the other cups the prince's cheek before he presses their lips together again. Kei smiles into the kiss and grips onto the other man's shirt, relaxing into the kiss.

~~~

Yams walked around the village, squealing and laughing at everything. "Summer is so beautiful!" he exclaims and sniffs some purple flowers.

Just then a big sneeze blows his nose off...right into Bokuto's mouth, who then slurps it up.

The snowman shrieks before his face falls and he mourns his carrot nose. Suddenly it's slammed back into his face by the reindeer and he's laughing and hugging the animal.

~~~

In the courtyard, Akiteru is standing before his subjects nervously "Are you ready?" he asks.

The crowd claps and cheers, smiles on all their faces instead of fear, and that fact alone comforted the king. Slowly he brought his foot up before he slammed it down and ice appeared instantly and coated the ground.

It continued to outline beautiful details on the castle, and even the water in the water fountains curved into a work of art. The villagers all started to ice skate around, laughing gayly and dancing with each other.

Kei slides as best he can towards Akiteru, falling slighting into his brother's arms with a chuckle "I like the open gates" he admits.

"We are never closing them again little brother" Akiteru promises. He then creates skates to go on Kei's boots and grins mischievously.

"Aki, they're gorgeous, but I don't know how to skate" Kei laughs sheepishly.

Akiteru laughs as he begins to pull his brother out more. Behind them Kuroo is pushing Bokuto, trying to get his friend to skate too even though he knows the reindeer can't. Yams skates behind Kei, giving pointers and keeping him steady. Aki smiles and looks around him and at the beauty hid powers created. This is how it should be, and this is how it will stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Frozen tale has come to an end, but this had been a lot of fun to write honestly! I'm thankful to everyone to read along as I wrote, and I really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for the supports and kudos and comments!


End file.
